A Monster High
by NerdyAndGirly
Summary: Going to high school is hard but try going to a school full of monsters!Brick and Buttercup are siblling:so are Bubbles and Butch and Blossom and Boomer. They each are a different kind of monster and are entering Monster High this year what will go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Hi Everyone so tis is my second ppg story and Brick and Buttercup doesn't mean anything this story will be about BrickXBlossom, ButchXButtercup, and BoomerXBubbles.I just put Brick and Buttercup because they are just my two favorite characters.**

**Brick: (pops up from no where) yes!**

**Me: Ahhhh! where did u come from**

**Blossom(also pops up along with everyone else) we been here since you got here but this retard just blew our cover**

**Brick: I'm no retard your just angry your not her favorite powerpuff**

**Buttercup: that's because that will be me**

**Boomer: who are your two 2nd favorites**

**Me: Well I guess you and bubbles. Then blossom and butch**

**Blossom and Butch: what we are last!**

**Brick and Buttercup: (rolling on the floor) haha haha**

**Bubbles: before they all fight read on and vote on ButtercupXButchForever's poll on who are your two favorite characters.**

**Me:bye guys**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

A NEW SCHOOL

Butch's Pov

I was sitting down in a chair in the kitchen waiting for my little sister To finish making breakfast for everyone. I was hungry and my cooking isn't that great even for a ghoul or a ghost who the food can just past through them. "Bubbles is it ready yet," I said but it kind of sounded like I was whining. "Almost quit whining. Aren't you suppose to be my OLDER brother." she said. "Sorry but I'm starving and we have to get to our new school." I said. You see me and my family aren't normal human mortals. My dad is a vampire, my mom is an angel, my sister is also an angel, and I'm a super hot vampire like my dad well except I have more hotness.

My sister Bubbles and I have been going to school with the mortals since like forever but now, my parents have received a message from other immortals saying that a new high school has oopened and that all immortal children must attend. Bubbles was super excited that she was going to a new school and maybe make friends.

In our old school guys only looked at her because they thought she was hot and the girls envied her looks so she didn't really have alot of friends. As for me, some girls followed me around and some guys invited me to parties but I never went and I ignore the girls. I wasn't going to hang out with people that looked at my sister as if she was walking meat or with hatred. In our old school, if you were nice you weren't popular and my Bubbles happens to be an angel so she is super kind and always does the right thing.

"It's ready." Bubbles says in a sing-song. "Yes! FOOD!." I say before digging in. Then my mom wacks me with the newspaper my dad was reading on my head. "Oww! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my head. "Use manners, Butch." she says with a stern face. Being an angel doesn't mean she can't be stern. My dad chuckles and Bubbles giggles. I growl at both of them. "Don't growl either." my dad says his blue eyes looking straight at me. "What ever." I say then turn to my blonde sister. She gets her Blonde hair from our mom and her blue eyes from my dad. I get my dark forest green and awesome eyes from my mom and my jet black cool hair from my dad. Yea I know I'm pretty awesome.

Anyways I tell my sister we should go. Bubbles grabs her sky blue bookbag with dark swirls and i get my camflouge green bookbag. Bubbles says bye to our mom and dad and gives them both a kiss on the cheek. See what I mean by her being to sweet.

Me and her are complete opposites. She's an angel I'm a vampire, I'm cruel she's sweet, my enemies are werewolves and demons (Demons, werewolves,and vampires never get along) and she has none. Sure she thinks witches are a bit under dressed but she doesn't want to kill them although she does want to met a fairy. She read that besides angels fairies are the most sweetest creatures ugh I would rather die then date a fairy that would be torture. What would be worse would be my sister going out with a demon Or even more worse a werewolf.

We arrive at school to see all sorts of other creatures such as mummies,ghouls, ghost, zombies, skeletons, soul eaters, hack their weas even a giant. Wow all these kids are like us. THey better not be stuck up or hurt my sister or they are going to die well in some cases die again for good.

Blossom's pov

I tap my foot impatiently waiting for my little brother Boomer to finish his breakfast because he 'can't skip it since it is the most important meal of the day'.He eats like 6 times a day. He is a werewolf he can go catch his food and eat later. As for me being a witch I can go on my broom. " I'm done." he finally says. "Thank goodness." I say. I thought girls were suppose to take longer getting ready than guys but I have been ready for HALF AN HOUR.

My younger brother Boomer and I are going to this new school for immorrals this year. I have been going to school witrh mortals since pre-k and all the kids I have ever met always say I'm weird, a nerd, and boring because I spent my time reading. Well they don't know I'm reading a spell book and can easily turn them to toads do they.

I'm going to describe myself and my family. I'll start with my mom. My mom is a beautiful witch with bright pink eyes and long blonde hair. She's is sweet,smart,bossy,and can get mean if something does not go her way. My mom's name is Lily. My dad is caring ,strong,supportive ,and loyal. He has firery red hair and dark blue eyes. My dad is very muscular. He is a werewolf. His name is Mason. Thn my brother is naive and slow but he is also strong,loyal,and sweet. Boomer has my dad's dark blue eyes and my mom's blonde hair. Boomer is a werewolves. I have my dad's red hair and my mom's bright ink eyes. I'm smart,kind of bossy,impatient,but I'm loyal and will always be there for my friends. I'm a witch like my mother.

Today I'm entering my junior year and my brother is entering his sophemore year. I hope none of the kids will judge me because of what I am or judge my broher. Boomer sometimes doesn't stick up for himself but he will stick up for arrived at school and there are alot of different creatures."Wow," is all me and my brother can say. How am I going to survive this year?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well I'm a little to lazy to write more. Next chapter will be Brick and Bubbbles Pov. I'll update soon but I have to update my other story too.<strong>

**Brick: I now you'll all pick me**

**Me: whatever c ya guys remember to review thank you.**

_**Made corrections 10/31/11**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Hey Everyone I want to thank everyone who reviewed and thank you Blossom101 for informing me on my mistake. I went back and fixed that along with some mstakes I made. I was lazy yesterdayif I ever make a mistake feel free to tell me.**

**Bubbles: I checked out the poll and so far me,Blossom,Buttercup,and Brick are tide for first. Then it's boomer and finally Butch.**

**Butch:What! How can I be last. I'm clearly the awesomest so you guys most have cheated!**

**Me: No they just are better not let the readers read the second chapter and review.**

**Everyone: See you when your done reading.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

No Powers or Wings?

Brick's Pov

"Get up!""NO!" I was trying to get my little sister out of bed so we could go to school but this seemed impossible.I mean I don't really understand she's a fairy but still doesn't have her powers or wings so she's basically mortal and I'm a fully powered demon. How come I can't get her out of bed?

My sister Buttercup is entering high school as a Freshmen and I'm entering as a Junior. Buttercup acts right now as if she hates going to school and she does but I know the real reason she doesn't want to go to school. You see like I said she doesn't have her wings or powers so Buttercup is like a mortal The new school we are going to is a school for monsters so she feels left out and different. Buttercup doesn't want others to look at her strangely but even if she was a full fairy they won't for four reasons. 1) She is stubborn and fairies are to be the second nicest creatures. 2) Buttercup hardly giggles or acts girly while must fairies are extremely girly. Thank the lord she isn't or I don't think I would survive. 3)She's great at sports. Of all the girls I met they aren't nearly as good in sports as Buttercup. And 4) Monsters judge other monsters on what they are so they will think she will be easy to fuck. Yea over my dead body.

I am also judge on being a demon. Well, it's not my damn fault alright. Just because I'm a demon that doesn't mean I get into fights, am evil, and try to kill anyone who seems kind or sweet. Hell my sister and mom are fairies. Back in my mortal school, most people thought that because of my weird red eyes and firery red hair (which I always wore a cap on backwards because I like it) that I was a bad boy. I can't say that was completely false but I did get good grades. Well, I got straight As'. When I got my report card Buttercup was laughing that I was a nerd but I looked at her report card and her grades weren't bad either. She got As' and Bs'.

When I finally managed to get my lazy green eyed sister out of bed. I went downstairs to get breakfast. My mother had made scrambled eggs and bacon. I also had coffee but Buttercup got juice. Coffee made her crazy...or crazier. Buttercup came downstairs in black skinny jeans, a green shirt saying 'I pretty lets put me in charge', and black boots. Her gair was loose but she had on a green head band to get the bangs out of her eyes. I had on a red shirt saying Beware, Vans, and black shorts. I had my red cap on backwards as well.

After we finished breakfast, which Buttercup took her time eating after she complained to our mom ,Sapphire, that she was old enough to have coffee which my mom said no, we left and said good bye to our mom and dad ,Roger. As we headed to school Buttercup look sad but I knew she was worried. Being the older brother I tried to make her feel better. "So Miss. LazyAss what are you so sad about?" "Oh nothing just thinking." "About what? When your going out with your boyfriend." she chuckled. She doesn't date alot of guys. "No just thinking." "If your thinking about when your going to get your powers it will happen soon just wait." "I know I'm just tired of other monsters always saying 'What your a fairy with no powers or wings?' " "You'll get them just wait. Come on we are almost their just passing the rest of the forest alright? Don't let others push you around. You are strong and brave too." "Okay thanks Brick." "Your welcome," I said as we arrived.

The school was large. It could fit all the people in a whole city and still have room. In the court yard there were hundreds of monsters from zombies to ghouls, skeletons to giants, leprechauns to wizards. I never imagine this many people.

Bubbles's Pov

Wow there are so many people. I hope they aren't all mean. Ohh I wonder if I could meet a fairy or a mermaid. They could be my best friends and we could do each other hair and go shopping at the mall, talk about boys, have sleep overs. That will be great. I'll be find as long as I don't meet a wicked old mean witch who is stuck up and dresses like a slut that shows to much.

In my old school there were to girls named Brittany and Jolly who were sluts and fucked with alot of guys. They were always mean to me and hated me but I don't know why. As we entered scool I saw this guy with beautiful dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was so cute. He looked about a year older then me like Butch's age. He was with this girl with long red hair tied in a red bow and... pink eyes? COOL! I neever seen pink eyes they are so pretty. She looked like a junior I wonder if we could be friends she seems so nice. Maybe she would let me go out with her brother and Butch could be best friends woth him. He looked like a cool guy.

I heard my brither whistle as a girl my age with green eyes, black hair, black boots, black skinny jeans, and a green shirt walk by. A guy with red hair and red eyes turned and glared at my briother. I wonder if that's her boyfriend or maybe her brother. Omg now my brother can go out with her, she can be another of my friends and her brother can be my brother's friend well if he learns not to glare at him. Oh and since he has weird red eyes he would be perfect for pink eyes, long red hair girl.

This is perfect I can't wait to meet everyone. I LOVE this school! The only thing wrong would be if the people I saw were werewolves, demons, witches, or fairies. I love fairies but Butch can't stand them although thay don't look like they are any of those monsters. Ahhh! This is so perfect. Why couldn't they make this school earlier?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So how do you like it. I know that Bubbles pov was short but I will pick up from there. Anyways review please it would make me truly happy.<strong>

**Butercup: how come I don't have any powers and I'm a stupid fairy?  
><strong>

**Me:Because it's my story and your just a character and that's how the story goes if you don't like ir who cares. It's just important of what Me and the lovely reviewers think.**

**Buttercup: I hate you.*Glaring***

**Me: so Anyways bye guys don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone. Well I wanted to tell you something. I'm going to tell you how I decided on what monster the powerpuffs and rowdyruffs were. If you don't want to know feel free to skip to the story. Oh and Blossom101 No Boomer is a sophemore with Butch. Blossom and Brick are juniors, and Buttercup and Bubbles are Freshmen. And IreneXDavid Buttercup will eventually get powers. KeroNya, well if you live with Butch eventually some of him willl rub of on you. But she will still be sweet at least compared to Butch.:)**

_**For Bubbles and Boomer I asked my brother and sister they usually help me with stuff. My sister immediatly said Boomer a werewolf because she loves werewolves and my brother said that Bubbles is like an angel so I made her an siblings didn't know for Brick,Blossom,Buttercup, or Butch so I decided to ask my friends.**_

_**My friends said that Brick should be a demon because he wore alot of red and they said demons are more they said that Blossom should be a witch. I looked at them strangely until they explained thatsince she smart and reads alot she would be reading spell books and that when she would be doing potions it would be like science. So I was like 'oh okay'**_

_**Then I asked for Buttercup and Butch. For Butch they said vampire because they are obssessed with vampires and then wait for they said Buttercup should be a fairy. No that I didn't get I was like O_O WTF? She is so not a fairy she's not girly. Exactly my friend Trisha said. It will be completely different. Ironic. Oh and she doesn't have her powers in the begging. Well okay but later on I will give her powers. **_

**So that's pretty much how I made my decisions. Well see ya at the bottom of the chapter. ;P**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Fairies Aren't Always Girly

Still in Bubbles's Pov

I headed to class happily after I had left my brother. He wanted to take me to class and make sure I was safe which I declined. I'm not a small child anymore. I had Biteology,a class that I have never heard of until now, with Mr. Bloo. I entered my new classroom and saw a lot of weird monsters. One boy had two heads, a girl had one eye, a boy was half horse, and there were three girl with spring green skin, oh and the teacher had Blue skin!

I went and sat down next to one of the girls with green skin because their were no more desks. She also had red hair in puff balls, hazel viscous eyes, and exposing clothes. She also had on way to much make-up. Maybe her and her sisters are witches. They seem like it. I sat down next to one. I didn't want to but I did because it was the only one left. I wanted to know what kind of creature she was and my curiosity was killing me so I gathered my courage to ask her. "Um, excuse me, I'm Bubbles an angel and I was wondering what kind of monster would you be. I was just curiuos." I said in the most polite way I could possibley say. She turned around and looked at me with disgust. She then spoke up. "Sorry sweetie, but I don't talk to freaks or people that are ugly/poor. You look ugly, your probably poor, and your are a total freak so stop talking to me, dork." She responded to me.

The others two girls started laughing at me as if it was the funniest thing they ever heard. One girl,the tallest and skinniest (she looked like a twig) had dark oily brown hair, yellow eyes, and she was wearing an extra short mini skirt, tube top, and 6 inch yellow high heels. She had on alot of make-up as well. The last one, who was small and chubby, had curly dirty blonde hair, grey eyes (probably contacts), she was wearing a really short pink dress that barely covered her underwear, and she looked like she was a clown with the amount of red lipstick she wore.

They were insulting me. They were whispering about me to each other and I knew it. I felt my eyes sting and I felt a knot in my throats. Oh how I wish I was back home. I thought this school would be better but it just like my old school. I felt a tear drop fall and roll down my cheek and I immediatley got angry at myself. How could I cry on my first day of school? How could I let 'a bunch of prissy snobs' as Butch would say make me feel bad about myself. I wiped off my tears and started to look around the classroom. Maybe there would be someone nicer I could talk to and how come the teacher didn't start class already? I guess he was leting us talk all we want on our first day.

I **lo**oked around the room and found two people that seemed to not be as cruel as the others. One girl had light brown wavy hair that was in a high pony tail, purple eyes, and she was about 5'5'. She was wearing a cute purple,ruffled skirt with a white blouse. She looked very friendly and even though she was not talking to anyone she smiled to everybody who looked her way. The other girl had jet black hair that reached her mid-back and was hold with a green head band. Her eyes were a very pretty emerald green. She was wearing black skinny jeans, A green shirt saying 'I'm pretty lets put me in charge', and black boots. She defintely didn't look girly but she didn't look mean either. She was like the other girl she wasn't smiling to the other p[eople she was just staring up into open space. And people call me and airhead.

I walked up to the girl with purple eyes. "Hi, I'm Bubbles and you are?" "I'm Crystal. I'm a mermaid." she said. Wow a mermaid! and she is also really nice. "Cool I'm an angel." "Really that's so cool. I saw you talk to Princess and I hope she wasn't mean to you." "That's her name do you know her." "Yea since last year. See the tall one that's Dutchess and the chubby one is Royal. Royal is like the servant and Dutchess is the one that encourages Princess. They are cousins. Oh and they are zombies." "No way," I said, "I would have thought they were witches." "You knowe not witches are evil. I knw this girl Blossom she used to tutor me, she is a witch but she is kind and smart." "Oh I guess I was wrong. Does she come to this school?" "yea her and her brother Boomer. Boomer is a sophemore I can Introduce you to them." "yea that be awesome."

We kept on talking all through the rest of the class. Man, she is awesome.

* * *

><p>There you go guys. Sorry it took long but I had to re write it like 3 times . I hope you like it bye.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Me:** HI peoples! It's me again. So I'm not busy today and I wanted to do another chapter for you guys so here you go.**

**Buttercup: Took you a hell of a long time last time.**

**Me: Well it's not my fault that the stupid computer kept erasing the chapter :(**

**Bubbles: Didn't you have something to tell everyone?**

**Me: Oh yea I need OCs so if any of you want a character in the story please leave it in the review. Write the name,what kind of monster, how they look, what they are good/bad at, and do you want them to be an enemy of one of the characters in the story right now, a friend, or a random person that says something weird. I'll take the first 5.**

**Butch: Good luck people.**

**Me: (gasp) You wished someone good luck. We should celebrate. :D**

* * *

><p>Buttercup's POV<p>

I was in my first period class, Biteology, some strang class, with Mr. Bloo, a teacher with BLUE SKIN! Anyways the class seemed really boring. There was about 19 monsters including me and the teacher. Nine boys but I don't know if I should include the kid that was half horse half boy as a boy or if the kid with two heads as one or two people. Three girls in the front row that had spring green skin started laughing and I wondered why. I looked at who they were laughing and saw a girl with golden blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. She was wearing a cute light blue halter dress with clear platform high heels. Her eyes looked red and she looked as if she was going to cry and I felt bad for her.

Right after that I had like this weird vision in some dark cave. At least I think it was a vision but at first I thought I was actually in a cave. It was warm and stuffy in there and really hard to see. Ones my eyes had adjusted to the lighting I was able to see someone deper inside the cave. I couldn't excatly see who but it kind of looked like a boy. I tried following him but he kept on going faster and faster. I soon found myself even deeper in the cave, or tunnel whatever it was, and found myself lost. I didn't know which way to look and it seemed that every step I took got me more lost.

At the same time, I had a bunch of questions running through my head like where was I? How willl I get out? And who was the person I was chasing? My mom had talked about fairies having weird visions when something big was going to happen but it never happened to me and I hadn't got my powers yet. If it was a vision which at the moment I didn't hink so then something was going to happen and a boy had to do with it. Then I heard voices and I was back in the classroom. Weird.

I saw the girl that was about to cry talking to a girl with purple eyes, wavy light brown hair, and was about 5'5'. They seemed to be talking about something that involved witches because I heard blue eyes say the word witches. Well if them two are witches then that is a complete surprise to me. They seem girly and preppy like a marmaid, angel, or fairy but I shouldn't judge them . I'm a fairy and I'm not girly so if they are witches I don't care.

I watched the clock tick every second. I was really bored but I didn't know if I should talk to anyone. They all seemed to be having a great time even the teacher was on his phone chatting away with someone. I grabbed my phone and sent my brother a text message. Yea, I was that bored.

_Hey, Brick How's class? -BC_

_Great. I met this girl named Blossom and she's awesome. She's really nice 2. How is ur class? -BR_

_Boring:( -Bc_

_Boo U. What period do u have lunch? -BR_

_5th. HBU? -BC_

_Same gtg c ya at lunch -BR_

_kk bye -BC_

I closed my phone and then the bell rang. Yes, I said in my head. I took my stuff and headed to my locker next period was History of the Dead. *sigh* This school year can't get any boringer can it. I don't even think boringer is a word but I don't f*cking care. I headed to class when I bumped into the same guy that whistled at me when I entered school today. He had dark forest green eyes, spiked jet black hair, and he looked strong. He was also a bit pale.

"Hey, I know you. Your the chick I saw this morning."

"Yea most people call me Buttercup."

"Well Butterfly what class are you heading to."

"It's ButterCUP and it's none of your business were I'm heading."

"Your feisty. What kind of monster are you?"

"Guess."

"Um... I don't know witch, zombie, ghost."

"No, no, and no."

"Then what are you? I won't leave you alone until you tell."

"So if I tell you, you'll leave?"

"Yes."

"Fairy." I said and left. As I left I saw his mouth hanging open. I guess he is shocked or doesn't believe me oh well who cares. I walked into my next class. My teacher for History of the Dead was Mr. Orlde. Very strange last name.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that's it for chapter four. Now go ahead and press the review button and if you want a character in the story remember to tell me and tell me all about him or her.<strong>

**Everyone: We will see you in a day or two maybe three.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi everyone. I like to thank everyone who reviewed and all of those who gave me an OC. I promise to have them show up. I don't know when but I will and I will be sure to include the person who they belong to.**

**Boomer: The oc that are going to be mentioned belong to either meli31295, Skylar of Hufflepuff, MintCookieMonsterr, blossom101, or ROCuevas.**

**Me: And thank you for the clear describitions I could picture them perfectly in my head. ^^**

**Blossom: Now on to the story.**

* * *

><p>Boomer's Pov (I think it's about time he gets his POV)<p>

My first period on my first day of a new school I think someone hates me already. I was in Algebra but when I got the teacher, Mr. Clawculus, wanted us to introduce ourselves. The first one that introduce herself was this girl with red hair, blue eyes, torquoise and black braces, and she had freckles that looked really cute on her. "Hey, I'm Elizabeth Catsin and I'm a siren." she said and for every word that was said from her lips I felt strange sort of like I was being hyptonized. "Sirens have the power to make men to do whatever they want them to do so I always have it my way." she finished with a smile on her face like she was absolutely sure of herself.

She seemed kind of evil but I couldn't help but feel strange around her I guess it was because she was a siren. I looked around the room and saw two of my old friends that I been friends since I was little. I was so surprised I would have never thought that they would be here. I never knew they were monsters. They had I guess already seen each other because they were whispering but then they turned to see me and I saw that they were as surprised to see me as I was of them. "Hey Diego, hey Emi." I said with a smile. "Hey boom!" Emi said. Diego just waved.

Diego, Emi, and I have been friends since we were 7 and I move from another state. I met Emi when we were making sculputes in Art. She is great in Art and cheering people up but sucks at sports espicially soccer. That's why I don't get it that she is really skinny. Diego I met when the teache had me help him in math because he is absolutely terrible at it.

Emi's last name is Jacksons. She has curly brown hair to her shoulder blades, bright violet eyes that are natural, and light tanned skin. She was wearing a purple tank top with aqua polka dots, jeancapris, and some purple converse. Diego's last name is Spelts. He has dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and his skin is was wearing a blue shirt saying 'Chad ia Rad' (what the hell that's not his name and he never been to chad once that I know of),blue jeans, and black converse.

I missed most of the kids introductions and was still smiling at my friends into the teacher called. "Umm. I'm Boomer J. West and I'm a werewolf." "DO you want to say anything else about yourself like what tribe your in?" "I'm in the Stubble End Tribe." "Alright you amy sit down." I sat down and then he called on Diego. "I'm Diego Spelts, I'm a soceror, and I suck at math." "Don't you need to know math to do potions." "Well yes and no. You can still make potions without knowing math but they might not turn out how they are suppose to." "Alright you can sit down. You next to Diego your turn." "I'm Emi Jackson, I'm a shapeshifter, I hate sports espicially soccer, and i love art. Oh and I'm very friendly." she finished and sat down. Well this school year won't be as bad I got my two best buddies back and we can hang out more and not worry about losing control and turning into a werewolf.

Now that I remember, I ones noticed Emi with a tail in public and asked her abolut it. She freaked out but said that it was for a halloween custome even though it was summer. And I remember how Diego was making hot chocolate and a frog jumped out of my drink. He said it was a practical joke and I totally fell for it.

I then felt as if someone was staring at me. I first thought that I was being paranoid but then I turned around and saw a guy with black hair and green eyes staring at me. Well more like glaring. I didn't know why and I didn't know his name or what kind of monster he was so I tried to ignorer it. It was hard to though I don't think anyone knows how it feels to know someone is staring at you and watching your every move.

When the bell rang, I was so relief to be able to leave. I catched up with Emi and Diego. "Oh my gosh Boomer! Why didm't you ever tell us you were a werewolf?" Emi said when I reached them. "Well I couldn't just say 'Hey guys! Guess what? I'm a werewolf.' could I" I sad. "Yea that's why I didn't tell you guys I was a soceror." Diego said. "I guess that explains the frog in my hot chocolate and Emi's tail in the summer." I said. "And your claws." Diego siad. "Hey I wasn't really listening but who is the guy that kept staring at me?" "The one with green eyes." Emi asked. "Yea." "His name is Butch Vain. He is a vampire and he just said 'None of you better not mess with my little sister.' Who ever she is." Diego told me.

No wonder he hates me. He is a vampire. Oh there's the cute girl I saw this morning who was staring at me. She had golden blonde hair and the most brightest of blue eyes and... she was talking to BUTCH! Why is she talking to him? I thought she liked me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's all. And Boomer why are you jealous of Butch and Bubbles? They are siblings<strong>

**Boomer:That's just in the story**

**Bubbles: Well Elizabeth belongs to Skylar of Hufflepuff, Diego belongs to ROCuevas, and Emi belongs to MintCookieMonsterr. They all will be back in later chapters and others will be mentioned.**

**Me: Please review. And I might update tomorrow or Saturday. :D **

** ***BYE PEOPLE*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm back!**

**Bubbles: Yay! I missed you Buttercup been trying to knock down my teeth again.**

**Buttercup: Well Duh. You expect me to knock down my own teeth.**

**Bubbles: Just knock down Butch's teeth.**

**Butch: Wait. What!**

**Buttercup: That's not such a bad idea.**

**Me: Well while Buttercup does that feel free to read on my unknown friends :D**

* * *

><p>Butch's pov<p>

I didn't like that blonde kid in my class at all. I didn't totally hate him because he was blonde and seemed stupid, though it was one of the reasons, but he was a werewolf and I despice**(I KNow I spelled that wrong :( probably)** all werewolves. All through class I kept glaring at him and watching his every move. When the bell rang, signaling the end of first period, I left the classroom and went to look for my sis. I found her outside of her class and she told me all about the class and how she met this girl named Crystal who was a mermaid. She said she was going to meet her at her locker so she left and I headed to my next class.

I was walking down the hall when I bumped into this girl that I had seen this morning. I also had whistle at her because she was pretty cute but then this guy with red eyes glared at me like that would scare me. I didn't know who he was and if he was her boyfriend I was ging to change that.

"Hey I know you. Your that chick I saw this morning." I said.

"Yea, must people call me Buttercup." she said a bit annoyed.

"Well Butterfly what class are you headed to." I said cooly.

"It's ButterCUP and it's none of your business." she said more annoyed.

"Your feisty. What kind of monster are you?" I asked because I really wanted to know.

"Guess." Buttercup said.

"Um.. I don't know witch, zombie, ghost." I said.

"No, no, and no." She told me.

"Then what are you. I won't leave you alone until you tell me." I said detrmined to know what she was. It was like a mystery that I felt I must figure out.

"So if I tell you, you'll leave?" She asked me.

"Yes." Isaid.

"Fairy." She said and left. My mouth immediatley dropped up. I just told myself this morning that I would never date a fairy and her I was trying to make Buttercup, A FAIRY, my girlfriend. The world must really hate me. Then I got even more angry I saw my SISTER. BUBBLES! Talking to BOOMER that werewolf kid and guess what else. She WAS BLUSHING! No way in hell was I going to let my sister date him. I immediatley storm of to her locker grabbed by her arm and dragged her all the way to the other side of school.

"What the f9ck where you doing withthat guy." I said pissed off.

"I was just talking to him Butch. Your suppose to be my older brother but sometimes you act like such a little kid but when it comes to guys your even more over-protective than daddy." She said.

"But he is a weewolf. You know how I feel about werewolves." I told her.

"I was just talking to him. He didn't hurt me." she said.

"You obviosly don't get it. Just stay away from him okay? Please for me." I asked.

"But why Butch?" she asked me.

"Because I don't want to kill him and get into trouble." I said

"I promise you won't see me with him." she said with a smile/smirk. What is she planning? What am I saying she's an angel and she's never broken a promise before.

"Thanks, Bubs. Now lets head to class." I said.

As I was taking Bubbles to her next class we passed Boomer, Buttercup, the guy with red eyes, and a girl with a giant bow on her hair and pink eyes. Bubbles looked sad to see Boomer talking to Buttercup. And I was confused why the guy with red eyes was talking to pink eyes and not minding that Boomer was talking to Buttercup. Wait is he her older brother? O_o. I looked again at Bubbles and she was facing down. See this is what I didn't want to happen. Now I was going to kill Boomer for not only hurting my sister but also for trying to flirt with Buttercup. Yea I still kind of liked her. Well Boomer your going down. D-O-W-N. DOWN.

I left Bubbles at her classroom and she smiled when she saw her old friend Melanie. They been best friends since like forever but I didn't know she was coming to tis school. She was alright but a little bit to girly. She was a saint. There is a difference between saints and angels. Melanie has curly brownish red to her shoulder blades and brownish red eyes. As soon as she saw Bubbles she squealed and ran to hug her. Bubbles did the same thing. I just left and went to find my next class. Nah, I will rather ditch. So I went through the front door and headed out. I hpe I remember to come pick-up Bubbles or my arents will find out and kill me or kill me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: okay that's it and since I'm really nice and all. I am going to allow other people to give me ocs and I will put them in the story. I want to make everyone feel as if they are part of the story so yea but I don't know when they will show up. I'm just writing what ever I think of as I go but I know some what what I want my story to be like. ^^<strong>

**Bubbles: (looks at Boomer) What were you talking about with Buttercup.**

**Boomer: oh nothing**

**Me: In the story Boomer doesn't know Bubbles and Butch are siblings so he is trying to be friends with her at least that's why he was talking to her. Ohh and I'm going to try and focuse on Blossom and Brick more they haven't had alot of attention.**

**Brick: Yea and everyone wants to see me.**

**Blossom: And me.**

**Me: Ugh, Whatever You.**

**BYE-BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I'm here again.**

**Blossom: A new chapter that I'm finally in.**

**Me: And last chapter I forgot to mention that Melanie has freckles and that she belongs to Blossom101 and yes I will use the other ocs two more will be mentioned in this chapter. I really appreciate everyone that takes their time to review my story too.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Brick's POV<p>

I Love This F*cking School! And I love Blossom. Why did I just say that? Anyways this school is great. During first period, which I had Monster Lit A.P., and my friend Marcus was there he was a gorgon which meant he could turn people to stone when he wanted by them just staring into his orange eyes. At least that's what he said his eye color was but I'm not checking. He has my same style of hair but his hair is black and orange at the bottom. Anyways he introduced me to Mariah who was his counter-part and they had an I-hate-you-but-I-love-you-too relationship.

Apperently this Mariah who was a shapeshifter with orange eyes and long black hair with orange highlights at the end was best friends with a girl named Blossom. Blossom has the prettiest of pink eyes and her beautiful hair that is tied up in a pony tail with a big red bow looks gorgeous on her. At first I thought she was going to be a stuck up b*tch but as I got to know her I found at she was very sweet and super smart.

The teacher in our class said that we could talk to any one but we had to turn in an original poem about what it means to be a monster by tomorrow so that's where I got to know her.

I was talking to her and compare our lives when my phone rang. I checkedthe caller ID. It read _Butterz. _I checked what she sent me.

_Hey, Brick, How's class. -BC_

I decided to write back to her. She most be bored she usually doesn't text me in class.

_Great. I met this girl named Blossom and she's awesome. She's really nice 2. How's ur class? -BR _I replied and not a minute later did I get another message.

_Boring. :( -BC_ It read. Blossom then looked over me to see what I was doing. "Who are you texting?" she asked. "My sister. She usually doesn't text me so she must be really bored." I explained. "Ahh. Hey when does she have lunch maybe I can meet her." "Let me ask."

_Boo U. What period do you have lunch. -Br _I sent to Buttercup.

_5th. HBU? -BC_

_Same gtg c ya at lunch. -BR_

_KK. Bye. -BC_

"She has 5th period like me. When do you have lunch?" I asked Blossom as I finished texting with Buttercup. "5th period as well." She said with a smile and I couldn't help thinking how beautiful her smile was. "Then I guess we can eat together." "Yea." "Hey what happened to Mariah and Marcus?" "Umm I'm not sure oh there they are." She said pointing to a corner. And sure enough there they were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Blossom laughed and I laughed as well. We spent the rest of the period getting know each other. The only thing I didn't asked her was what kind of monster she was but she didn't ask me either so I guess it doesn't matter.

After the bell rang, I followed her to her locker so she could get her stuff after I told Marcus I would meet him after school. After that I saw my sister and I thought it would be a good time to introduce them to each other.

I walked up to my sister and Blossom went to walk up to a guy a year younger then her and I knew that that must be her younger brother that she was talking about. He seemed upset. He was looking towards where a guy was dragging a girl somewhere. I recognized the guy. He was the one that got me pissed off this morning and he has a GIRLFRIEND and he whistling at MY sister. Hell no.

I introduced Blossom and Buttercup and they seemed to be getting along and then I started talking to the guy. Turns out his name is Boomer. Then Boomer and Buttercup started talking about some movie that was coming out. I wasn't worried though because Boomer seemed like an okay boy and I knew Buttercup wouldn't date him. No offense but he was a better friend.

Then the guy comes back and when he sees Buttercup and Boomer he seems angry. THe girl who was blonde then looked sad and faced the floor. She seemed upset for a reason. When I checked my watch I knew that if we didn't head to class now we would be late so we all split up in different directions. Just four more periods for lunch and seven more until school is over. My next class was Physical Deaducation. Sounds sort of like physical eduaction. Awesome I love gym. My favorite sport is basketball.

Blossom's Pov

After Brick, Boomer, Buttercup, and me split up I headed to class only to be stop by someone. I didn't see who because the person grabbed me as I was turning a corner. He had one hand over my mouth so that I couldn't say anything I couldn't even do a spell because I didn't have time to think of one. He was holding something onto my nose and I had no idea what to do. I don't know what the napkin had but I felt sleepy, dizzy, and sleepy and I fell onto the persons hand. Before I blacked out I heard someone say, "One down five to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: okay so I was busy and that explains why I took long. next one will hopefully be longer and I will use at least two more ocs. And Rosey You didn't tell me if you wanted your character to be one of the characters friend or an enemy so I need to that so she can be in the story. Blossom101 you didn't say what Marcus was so I hope your not mad I made him a gorgon. <strong>

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing and for waiting patiently. ^^ And I hope this chapter was good enough for all you awesome people if you have any suggestion please tell or if you don't get something.**

*****Bye-Bye*****


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: hey everyone! well i will like to start by saying that this story will be counterpartXcounterpart and that I only chose brick and buttercup b-cuz they r my favorite just saying b-cuz some1 wasn't sure and I don't want any1 to be confusd.**

**Blossom: Who the fuck took me?**

**Me: you'll have to wait Blossom along with every1 ^^ I just love tat smiley face**

* * *

><p>Unknown Pov<p>

I watch as the girl fell onto my hands. "One down five to go." I say out loud. I didn't really want to capture them but I had no choice plus all I needed to do was get 6 specific monsters. To find them was a little tricky espicially when your trying to get a bubbly but not as stupid angel, an aggressive yet caring vampire, a naive but loyal werewolf, an intelligent non-slutty witch, a powerless but still strong fairy and a over-protective but sweet demon.

To find them, my 'master' first created this school. Then chacked all of the registered students I was to look for the vampires, witches, werewolves, fairies, angels, and demons. Then I need to find if they were the ones that were to profill the prophecy and have my 'master' rule over those pathetic mortals. I checked alot of the students and checked off all the ones that didn't qualify.

"Well done," I heard a sweet song voice say and relized it was the daughter of my 'master'. "Now we just need the other five," she said, "I'll get the guys and you deal with the other two girls." I guess your wondering who am I, who is the person I'm working for and who I'm talking to? The first one is easier to say she is my girlfriend and also the one responsible for everything. Well not completely her father is the one who wants the six studets for he thinks they shall be the ones to fulfill the prophecy and let him rule over all the mortals.

Now before I say any more why don't we go back to where this al started.

It was the beginning of summer and I was at the beach with a couple of my friend catching some waves. There was a whole lot of people there but I was still able to see when four girls arriveed. I mean it's not that hard to find three four like that. They were gorgeous. They walked together each beautiful in their on way.

First was a girl with short black hair that reached her shoulder blades barely, light tanned skin, light green eyes, and purple bikini. I later found out her name was Emma and she was the most friendly yet sarcastic one I found out later she was werewolf as well. **_(JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW EMMA WILL BE A GOOD CHARACTER RIGHT NOW SHE'S HANGING OUT WITH THEM BECAUSE SHE DOESN"T KNOW THEY ARE EVIL.)_**

The next girl was Leila a half angel half demon. She was both sweet and mean. She had smooth black hair and bright blue eyes. She had a headband on with a white ribbon so i didn't think she was going swimming and a black bikini._** (SHE WILL ALSO BE GOOD.)**_

The third one was Queen. A zombie who was very rch and powerful. She also complained about her bratty sister and cousins. _**(I THINK YOU CAN GUESS WHO'S SISTER SHE IS)** _Queen had red hair and hazel eyes. She had on a yellow bikini.

Lastly, my girlfriend the one I fell for, Elizabeth Catsin. She had red firery hair and blue eyes. Her beauty dazzled me and I went to talk to her. After that we started dating and after a week I found out she was a siren. I was shocked at first because I thought sirens only exsisted in mythology.

I stilled loved her and told her the truth. That I was wizard. Her father and her after a month turned out to be evil. I found out by accident but once I did I knew I couldn't do anything to stop them. Elizabeth's father had taken my friends the only people besides my grandmother who takes care of me that I accutually care about. In order to save them I need to follow his comands.

That's how I ended up in this mess and the girl infront of me is still my girlfriend I don't know since I know she really doesn't care about me. I transfer the fainted red head to the hide out and try to figure out a way to get the other too. "Well I got to go sweetie. And remember we only have a month. No exceptions. Understood?" she says. "Understood." I replied. Now one more thing you still don't know. My master well I really can't say who he is but I'll tell you this Elizabeth is an angel compare to him. And I am some one who for now will remain silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well I wanted to update yesterday but to much homework and then I got lazy. Sorry. And I know it's short but it adds suspense. Boomer-And-Bubbles I will add your oc I promise along with everyone elses and the ones mentions will reappear.<strong>

**Buttercup: Well she is lazy alot.**

**Me: Shut up. Well who is the mysterious unknown person who's talking and who is his 'master'?**

**Bubbles: Ohh Ohh Ohh I know I know I know!**

**Me: Well you can't tell! Well bye-bye you awesome people.**

*****Bye-Bye*****


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Omg Guys your all so awesome. Thank you all for reviewing you should have seen me when I was reading them. becomingemo Elizabeth is in Butch and Boomer first period class. Blossom1o1 yea she did but she doesn't know who Blossom is so she just walked away well just read you'll find out what she does.**

**Brick: Is that all.**

**Me: Umm...let me check (scrolling down reviews.) oh yea MeliRockStarNinja what the person meant by that was that he needed well, more like they needed to get the other five people. And KeroNya nope it's not Boomer's friend Diego Diego is a sorceror. The mysterious stranger is someone else. Someone already nows maybe I should have told her that I was adding him. :( And I know you know who you are. I will also put in the ocs I don't know when since I have alot of ocs but I will I just have to add them but make sure they get a part in the story and are important since they all should be important and not just showed once then forgotten about. And I look over the reviews all the time to make sure that the characters you guys summitted are as you wanted so I won't forget. ^^ (Still loving that smiley face)**

**Blossom: read on and maybe someone will rescue me now :(**

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

As the two were discussing there plans they had no idea one freshman girl with blonde mid-length hair with some pale pink mixed with it and creamed color eyes was watching from behind some lockers. This girl watched everything that happen from the beginning to end but two tings stopped her from helping the red head. 1) She didn't know the girl or the strange brunette**(Hint,hint) **that was the one to make her faint and 2) what was she suppose to do! She was also in shocked as to what those people wanted.

Since she had no idea what to do she decided to just pretend she didn't see that. But what she didn't know was that her friend could be there next target.

Buttercup's Pov

So I was just waiting in my next class and talking to one of my new friends Blade. A girl who was demon and I had alot in common like the fact we hated dresses and skirt. Although she was lucky an didn't have wear them while MY mom would force me into them sometimes like for my cousins birthday party. It was a very lame party. Heck there wasn't even cake because she was on 'a diet'.

Blade long black hair and black eyes. Oh and she was all dressed in black. I think her parents should have named her Black but her name is pretty cool. It Blade Rider. Way better than Buttercup S. Weet. Do you know why my middle name starts with an S? Just put the S and my last name. Stupid right?

Well I was talking to Blade when my other best friend Marisol walked in with this weird look as if she seen something she wasn't suppose to. "Yo Marisol." I said calling her over.

"What up Bc?" "The sky." "Haha very funny." She said sarcasticly. "Well look I want you to meet Blade. Blade Marisol. Marisol Blade." I said introducing them.

"What's up Marisol?" "Not much just some strange things," she replied. "Like what?" I asked. "It's probably nothing. So what kind of monster are you." "A demon." Blade responded casually. "How about you? And you to Buttercup I just remember you didn't tell me." "Oh umm well." "Well what?" "Marisol is a mermaid." I said quickly.

Blade's eyes went wide. She just stared at the blonde with pale pink mixed in girl. "Okay you do look girly with your hair and eyes but once I started talking to you you seem so ungirly." "That's because I'm not girly. In fact me and B used to rap together." "OH really?" "Yup oh and by the way Buttercup is a fairy." "WTF?" Blade said. "So I been talking to a fairy and a mermaid?" we nod, "You guys are so weird I thought Fairies, Mermaids, Angels, And Saints were the girliest and sweetest monsters." "They are but Bc and I aren't like the others," Mari said. "Cool," Blade responded.

Just then the teacher started by reading a history book. Now I know why it's called history of the dead. By the end of class we all will have died from boredom. After the class was over Mari, Blade, and I agreed to sit together for lunch. So after two more boring classes with no one I knew except the blonde that was in my first period class and one of the girls with spring color skin the one with big puff red ugly hair for my fourth period, I was thrilled when Lunch finally came.

I found Blade and then Marisol came with her boyfriend Mike. Mike had Blonde hair with red mixed in and cream colored eyes like Marisol. I known Marisol and Mike since we were five and when they started dating I was happy for them espicially since they hated each others guts when we were little.

We went to sit at a table and soon Boomer and Brick arrived along with Mike's sister Melanie that brought the blonde who's name I found out was Bubbles. And Bubbles get this BROTHER Butch THE PERVERT then came to sit down. Brick wasn't really happy but Boomer was super happy to find out Butch was only Bubbles's older brother. Then Brick's friend Marcus came and he brought his girlfriend Mariah. Then Boomer's friends Emi and Diego come. Melanie's boyfriend and Mariah brother Mark arrives later. And Griselda one of my new friends that I met during fourth period joined as well. So in the end there was like 15 people and then Lilith comes. I don't get along with her but it's a good thing these tables are very long.

Two girls then come. They say there names are Leila and Emma and they asked if they could sit here. We said sure and they ft right in.

While everyone was talking I noticed how Brick kept looking around for something or someone. "Who are you looking for?" I asked getting everyones attention. "Blossom, she said she would be here and I doubt she can't see us. This is the loudest table here." he explained. "Your right. She said she would." Boomer said. "Who's Blossom?" Leila asked. "A girl with pink eyes and long red hair in a ribbon." I explained and the next thing I know Marisol is choking on her food.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked. "Yea I'm good. Buttercup was this Blossom like a junior." "Umm yea. Why?" "Umm well I don't know how to say this but I think someone took her." "What are talking about." Emma asked. "Was Blossom a witch?" Leila asked. "Yes." Boomer responded. Then me and Brick say, "What?" at the same time. "Was she slutty?" Emma asked. "NO!" Brick answered. Then Emma and Leila look at each other. What the fuck is going on. "What does this have to do with?" Butch asked annoyed.

"It's kind of a long story." Emma began. "We can't tell you here so why don't we all meet up later." Leila finished. "Umm does this ave to do with anything to Blossom disappaerense" **(I know It spelled wrong) **"Yes we'll explain later meet us at the field." Leila said then she left with Emma. I'n so confused but we all left and went to our different classes. Well except for Brick who said he was going to try and find her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay so I know some of you must be thinking I thought Butch left school? Well he did but then he checked his schedule found out he had gym third period so he came back. I hope you liked this chapter. And I'll describe these characters more hopefully by next chapter. Like the ones that I really didn't tell you how they looked just their name and who their friend(s) areis. Now they know that Bossom is missing.**

**Blossom: but still no one rescues me.**

**Buttercup: why don't you rescue yourself?**

**Blossom: How am I suppose to do that?**

**Me: She will be rescued. Eventually**

**Blossom: what does that mean**

**Me : well that's all the time we have for today so I guess it's time to say good-bye**

**Blossom: Wait you haven't ans-**

*****BYE-BYE*****


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: what's up everybody. I hope your all as happy as I am. I'm super hyper I ate alot of candy and sweets. Yay more candy. *sees sister with candy***

**Blossom:*angry***

**Me: what?**

**Bubbles: she angry at you because no one rescues her yet.**

**Me: oh yea so lets just skip to the story. See ya at the bottom of the chapter. Adios.**

* * *

><p>Blossom's Pov<p>

I woke up in dark room with a major headache and tried to remember what happened. Then I remember that some one had made me black out. I couldn't see quite well in the dark so I tried to use a spell and make the room brighter.

_chgichve chme chligchht (ch language is language my friend taught me like my name would be chjachsmchin)_

Nothing happen? What how cocme nothing happened. I tried again.

_chgichve chme chligchht_

Nothing. Ok I'll just try another spell in a different language.

_dame luz para ver (Spanish it means give me light to see)_

Ugh nothing is working.

"I see you now your powers don't work here." I heard a girl voice from behind me say. She had pale skin really black eyes and black hair. She was wearing a long black sleeve shirt and grey sweat pants. The door, that I didn't know was there, was opened so I could see her and the room. "Where am I?" I said kind of angry. I mean you would be angry to if someone made you faint and you found yourself in a weird room on the floor.

"Your in a room. Duh." she said. "I meant like whose house or something like that I know I'm in a room I'm not stupid." I said. "We know or else you wouldn't be here and you won't be able to fulfill the prophecy." "What prophecy and what do you mean by We?" Then two girls and a guy come out from behind her. How did I not noticed them. One girl had red hair, blue eyes and freckles. She looked like she was 15 maybe 16. She looked so familiar. I think I saw her at school today. The next girl had red hair too. What is it with al he red heads? Even I'm a red head. Well anyways she also had hazel eyes and she looked to be 15 years old. The last one was a boy. He had brown sad eyes and brown hair. He had freckles as well and looked 15 or 16 years old.

Unlike the rest, he didn't seem evil or brutal but upset and ashamed. I wonder why. Wait a minute I think he is the one that knocked me out! He better be sorry because as soon as I get my powers he is going down!

"So Blossy, you don't know about the prophecy?" "No I don't know what fucking prophecy your talking about!" I shouted still angry. "Well first we should introduce ourselves," she said, "This is Elizabeth, daughter of the one we're working for and a siren" she pointed to the one with blue eyes, "This is Queen her father is also powerful and she is a zombie," the one with hazel eyes, "I'm Mella a ghost but very powerful." "And this over here is my byfriend," Elizabeth said hugging the boy's hand, "a wizard and his name is Mitch."

_Well Mitch is a Bitch_, I said in my mind. Hey that rhymes. Bitch Mitch. Mitch Bitch.

"And why would I care about whatever your names are?" I asked. "We just wanted to let you know." Queen said. "So what's the prophecy?" I asked in an annoyed tone. "The prophecy is that you along with five others will be the ones to help my father rule over the mortals and immortals." Elizabeth said. "And why me?" "Because it can't be just anyone." Mella replied. "Then who?" "A powerless but still strong fairy, a bubbly but not as stupid angel, an aggressive yet caring vampire, an over-protective but sweet demon, an intelligent non-slutty witch, and a naive but loyal werewolf."

I gasped when she said naive but loyal werewolf. That's like my brother. Could it be him?

"Who are the ones that can fulfill the prophecy?" "You are the witch." Elizabeth said. "I know that." "Boomer is the werewolf." My eyes widen it is him, "Bubbles is the angel." I don't knw her so I'm good with her. "Butch is the vampire." Don't know him either. "Buttercup is the fairy." Wait Buttercup as in Brick's younger sister? "And the demon is Brick." My eyes widen even more than they already were. Brick was demon? And he was also in the prophecy.

Why didn't he tell me he was a demon? Well I didn't tell him I was a witch so I guess we ae alright. Now how am I going to get out and how am I going to save my brother? "We need to go. Don't do anything stupid," Queen said and they all left. Mitch was last and he gave me something before leaving.

After they left I checked what it was: a small flashlight and a key. Why would he give me this? I gasped. Maybe it was the key to open the door. I turned on the flashlight and walk towards the door. I tried the key and it fit! I turned it and the door opened. I'm free! Almost. I checked to see if my powers were back.

_chzap chboom chlet chme chhachve cha chcat chtachil_

And with that I had a cat's tail. Yay I have my powers back. I made my cat's tail disappear and tried to figure away out because since I don't know where I am I can't use a spell. I started to run down the hallway and saw a door half opened. "So..how's the little witch." a voice said but it sounded girly? "She is in the lcked room, father." I heard Elizabeth say. "Good," I heard the voice say. Then the door accidently slid open and there I was right in front of the people who were trying to keep me captive.

"H-how did she get out!" Mella shouted. Oh oh I'm in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: how's that. Is it goood or bad? I need to know please review.<strong>

**Butch: And congratulation to the people who guessed it was Mitch.**

**Me: I don't know how some of you knew though I was trying to keep it a secret but oh well oh and Mella belongs to Kayla.**

**Bubbles: That's all for now and do you guys know who Elizabet's dad is? It's not that hard considering the fact he has a girlish voice and wears high heeled boots.**

**Me: and that you read ahead Bubbles. Well**

*****BYE-BYE*****


	11. Chapter 11

**Bubbles: Hi everyone!**

**Me: hey I want to thank you all for reviewing bercause I got more than 100 reviews now. Btw Leila and Mella do have a past friendship but they never knew that the other was also a monster and Mella started to ahng with Elizabeth, Queen, and Mitch after Leila and Emma stopped so lets read on and see what happens between them. And there will be two more bad guys who will join the story. Bwahahahaha!**

**Brick: Now lets head back to the story.**

**Me: okay mata atode aimashou! (Translation: see ya later. Language: Japanese)**

* * *

><p>Brick's Pov<p>

As everyone left the cafeteria I decided to go and try to find Blossom. Now I didn't know exactly where she could have been so I had to go everywhere. By the time was over I still didn't know where she was so I went back to school to see if whatever Emma and Leila had to say could help me find her. I was fucking mad who would take MY Blossom away from me?

I went down to the school's field and waited for the others to hurry up. Marcus was the first one to arrive along with his girlfriend Mariah and sister Melanie. Mark comes and kisses Melanie on the cheek who blushes red. Mike arrives soon along with Buttercup, Marisol, Blade, and Griselda. Diego, Emi, Boomer, and bubbles arrive. Boomer holding Bubbles hands. (I'll write the next chapter on how this happened.) Then Lilith. Then Butch.

We started talking except for me because I was wondering where the heck were Emma and Leila. After like five minutes they arrive, Leila holding a huge book. "What's the book for, " purple-eyed Griselda asked. She's a zombie just to let you know and she has black hair with purple streaks. "Well if we didn't brig it we wouldn't be able to explain it as well." Emma said. "Explain what," Buttercup said annoyed. "Okay here we'll start explaining. We all sat down a circle, Emma and Leila in the middle.

"Well back in summer me and Emma used to hang out with these other people," Leila began, "We thought we knew them and since they were the only other monster we knew we hung out with them." "But about two months ago we found out that our group 'leader' was planning something with her father," Emma said making quotaion marks with her hands as she said leader.

"The plan was to fulfill the prophecy," Emma said. "What prophecy?" Bubbles asked curiously. "That's why we brought the book," Leila said opening the book to a page that was marked with a bookmark. "Here you want to read it Brick?" she asked me holding the book towards me.

I took it amnd started reading out loud, "To fulfill the quest to be the one others rely on you most first find the six monsters that will give you the power to succeed. First a monster that is said to be wicked, intelligent, and slutty only you must find one that won't sell her body for money to have intelligence. Second a blood sucker who is both aggressive and caring to gain his nature to kill. Third a demon that is as a father over-protective to his younger sibling but is still sweet to know how to make sure the world will always be yours. Fourth a bubbly non stupid angel to destroy anything that is pure and kind. Fifth a loyal naive werewolf to have anyone that dares take your place or have loyality to the lives they had turned to ashes. And lastly but probably the hardest to find a powerless fairy that proves that fairies don't have to be girly and that she is powerful without powers to gain more strength. With these six the world and anything that lives will be yours to control." I finished reading.

My eyes were wide opened along with everyone else except for Leila and Emma. "What?" Emma asked.

"Bubbles is an angel that is bubbly and nonstupid." Boomer said. "Butch is an aggressive caring vampire," Bubbles said with watery eyes. "Buttercup told me she was a fairy and doesn't have powers and she still strong and un-girly," Butch said. Wait Buttercup told him? "Brick, your always over-protective of me and your also sweet at times AND your a demon," Buttercup said looking at me. "And Boomer I just met you but your a loyal werewolf and naive," I said. "And Blossom is an intelligent nonslutty witch." Boomer concluded.

We all sat there quietly not knowing what to do. "Come on Buttercup, we can stay here and hide or we can take action and defeat who ever wants your strength," Blade said with a determine look on her face. Buttercup smiled and stood up. "I'm in." She said. "Well if your going then so am I," I said standing up. "How are you guys going to find your way ther with out us," Emma and Leila said standing up. Soon everyone was in and ready to kick butt.

Then a little girl about 8 years old with light skin, orange eyes, and short yellow hair with two clips on one side came up to us. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a rainbow peace sign, a pink skirt, white tights, and black shoes. "Hey Bubbles sorry I'm late." she said.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Lily and I been spying on the people who took Blossom so I know where they are ad everything." she said confidently. "Okay so are you a monster or something." Boomer asked. "Yes I'm half fox half human." "Cool, so we should go now then." Marisol said. "Alright and we should come up with a plan then." Mariah said.

We started talking and brainstorming trying to come up with a plan. Soon we had a full proof plan that couldn't possibly fail. :( I hope I just didn't just jinx it.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: so what do you? I'll accept ay kind of reviews negative reviews help me improve so anything you have to say go ahead and say it. Lily belongs to Blossom1.<strong>

**Buttercup: I'm just going to say all the ocsa that don't belong to ButtercupXButchForever, hating the name.**

**Me: just say them**

**Buttercup: Elizabeth, Mella, Leila, Emma, Emi, Diego, Lilith, Lily, Blade, Griselda, Marisol, Mariah, Mike, Marcus, Mark, and Melanie. Did I miss any?**

**Me: No I don't think so. Well that's all next chapter will be on how Bubbles and Boomer started to hang out and everything.**

*****BYE-BYE*****


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: I'm back.**

**Boomer: Yes! And this chapter is mostly about me and Bubbles! :D**

**Bubbles: (giggles) yea**

**Butch: Aww look at the two love birds**

**Boomer: (blushing) shut up!**

**Me: Well while you guys talk I'm going to start the next chapter and thank you all for reviewing you guys are all awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's Pov<strong>

I was getting to leave the cafeteria and head to my class like everyone had except for Brick who was going to try and find my sister, when out of no where BUtch pops up and drags me some where.

He took me to the guys locker room and locked the door so no one would interupt.

"Please don't kill me I'm to young to d-." I started to scream when he interupted me. "I'm not going to kill you I just wanted to ask you something." "Oh okay I just thought you were trying to kill me. You know because I'm a werewolf and your a vampire." "Yea at first I didn't want to but that's not the point!" he said. "Then what?" I stare at him impatiently.

I know I make my sister wait for me for almost everything but _I_ hate it when others make me wait.

"What's Buttercup to you?" he asked. "Huh?" I said completely and utterly confused as to what he is trying to ask me. "I mean like do you like her or does she like you?" he said barely loud enough to hear. He's probably embarressed so I decide to make him jealous like he made me jealous by using his sister. **(a/n: Oh Boomer, if you only knew all that was happening you wouldn't be to lost or at least know Butch's vampire powers ^.^)**

"Actually, yea I met her just today and she's awesome," I fibbed with a smirk on my face. I looked at his face to find that he obviously really liked her I mean he looked like he was about to cry and that's saying something. I instantly felt guilty to lie to him like that. Oh man what did I just do.

He then had a smirk splattered on his face. "Got ya!" he said. "What?" I asked. Now I'm confused again. "Dude do you know anything about vampires?" he asked. "Yes." he looked at me like he didn't believe. "A little." I said and he kept staring. "Okay No just stop staring at me like that!" I yelled confessing to him about it.

"One of my powers is to read minds, stupid. I knew youw ere trying to trick me when you thought about it." he explained. "Oh," I said then laughed nervously hoping he wouldn't kill me. "I'm not," he said. He is reading my mind still. "Yea I am." "Then stop it." I said. "Fine. Geez. Well if you don't like Buttercup and she doesn't like you, do you think that you could help me get her? " he asked. "What's in it for me?" I asked.

He thought about it for a minute and then he said, "I'll let you date my sister." "How did you k-" Again he interupted. "Dude I'm not blind. Anyone could see it unless you are Bubbles who can't see it because she is ha sa crush on you." "SHE DOES?" I asked surpised that someone as cute as her liked me.

"Yea but if you want to date her you have to ask her out then." he said. "How am I to do that?" I asked. "Just think of something romantic now on to my problem I need your help to find out if Buttercup likes me or not. If she doesn't then I'll have to make her fall for me." "Alright now lets head to class." I said.

Butch went to Mad Science and I had Art. I love art. It's just so beautiful. Then an idea popped into my head and I ran al the way to class. The teacher didn't really mine that I was late either. I sat on a stool and got to work quickly. This is going to be great.

**Bubbles's Pov**

After lunch I was heading to my class with Crystal and Melanie when I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I apologized not looking at the person.

"Bubbles?" I heard him say. I turned around and found my old kindergarten classmate Mike Believe** (a/n: He is in the episode imaginary fiend I thin that's what it is?)**

I used to have a small crush on him even though he usually only hung out with his imaginary friends. After first grade he moved somewhere and I never seen him since then. He is cute I admitt that but he really isn't my kind any more.

"Mike?" I said. "Yea I haven't seen you in a long time. I won't have ever thought of meeting you again in a monster school."

"I wouldn't have thought to meet you here either." I said trying to be nice. "So what are you? And is that you Melanie?" "Yup that's me. I'm a saint and Bubbles is an angel." Melanie said.. "Ah an angel now that makes sense you always been so bubbly." he said. "Umm thanks it was nice seeing you Mike but I think we need to head to class now." "Oh yea well see ya around Bubs." Bye." I said and headed to Music class. One of my favorite classes.

**Boomer's Pov**

I'm finished. As soon as I get finished and class is over I rush out class with my project and try to find Bubbles. I found her in her locker.

"Hey Bubbles." I said panting. "Hey Boomer. Did you run all thr way here?" she asked. "Maybe." I said embarressed. She giggled. "Well I have something to tell you and something to show you." I said. "Okay what is it?"she asked. "Well first this is for you." I said revealing the picture of her that I had painted during art.

She gasped. "Oh my gosh Boomer this is beautiful." she said. "It maybe beautiful to you but to me I think the original is still better." I said with my cheeks getting redder with every second passing. She also blushed.

"Do you like it?" I asked. "Like it?" she said as if I was crazy. I felt my heart about to break. "Boomer I don't like it. I love it!" she exclaimed. As she smiled her beautiful smile of hers I couldn't help but to smile too.

"I have one more thing to ask you." I said. "Okay tell me." she said. I took in a deep breath and gathered my guts to say, "Will you go out with me, Bubbles?" I waited there hoping for her to say yes. Her face had a surprised expression but then a huge smile appeared in her face. She shook her head and yelled out, "Yes Boomer! Yes, I will go out with you!" I couldn't believe it she said yes and is now kissing me!

**Bubbles's Pov**

AHHH! Boomer had just asked me out and I couldn't believe it. He first showed me a picture that he painted of me and now asked me out. In happiness I leaned up and kissed him. He was surprised at first but then holded me by my waist and kissed back.

I felt as if fireworks were blowing up from behind us. Kissing Boomer was ike having a peace of heaven. I completely forgot that I was even in school that is until I heard familiar voices mocking us. I opened my eyes to see Boomer opened his eyes and we separated letting us breath the air our lungs needed.

I saw who it was Butch, Buttercup, Melanie, and Crystal. I felt my cheeks getting hot. After they were done mocking us and everything they left and Boomer said he will meet me later. As I was heading to class I felt my heart beat. It was still quick. Wow being around Boomer makes me feel so weird but in a good way like when my wings appear so I can fly only this is way better than flying.

"I love you, Boomer." I said to no one.

**Butch's Pov**

Okay so Boomer did ask Bubbles which means now he has to help me. Why do I even like Buttercup? I mean yea she's hot but she's a fairy and she doesn't even has power. I know because she told me. But still there is something special abut her. She just so different, unque, special and soon she will be MY girl. At least as soon as I find out how.

I also found out we had alot of things in common which was cool because I would have never thought I have anything in common with a fairy. All through school I kept thinking of her and having little daydreams about how to ask her out or how the future would be if we got married. Wow I don't even know her that much and I'm thinking about marrying her. I'm so crazy.

**Buttercup's Pov**

Oh my gosh. Boomer and Bubbles are now going out. Finally I mean it's dead obviose that they liked each other this morning and that they make a great couple.

Even though I was happy for them I was worried about Blossom. Since Brick likes her like alot I've grown to think of her as a sister and I was worried.

I think Boomer was to busy being happy that Bubbles said yes when he asked her out to worry about his sister. Brick went looking for her and is probbly going crazy by now and Butch seemed to be in lala land because every time I saw him he kept staring up into open space. Everyone else didn't really know her but were willing to help us out by helping us find her.

After school everoe gathered. And after Leile and Emma told us about everything I didn't know if I wanted to go any more that is until Blade brought my cofidence back. We thught of a plan and everything. We each had a special job to do according to what kind of powers we had which for me where none. -_-" But I still was part of the plan.

When am I going to geet my fucking powers or at least my fucking wings. I'm 14 I should have gotten them already!

We headed out some walking others flying and some running. I was racing Butch because he thought he could beat me. Hell No! It ended up a tie.

The place where we were was and old fashion big elegant house that was built like in the 18th or 19th century. It was dark and I wasn't so sure if this was the place. Emma, Leila, and Lily all said they were positive so we went in hoping for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: How's that?<strong>

**Bubbles: Yay! I'm with Boomie.**

**Boomer: (Blushing)**

**Me: well I wanted to make it longer but then I wanted also to right what happens next in the next chapter. I hoped you liked this. KeroNya yes I do watch anime and I also read manga. Lalala I hope your feeling better and Blossom1o1 sorry for the mistake. Oh and please vote on my poll on my profile and review as always. Love you all.**

*****BYE-BYE*****


	13. Chapter 13

**Me:**** What's up everyone! Since I didn't have to stay after school today I'm able to update. Daisy thanks so much for your and as you can see I took it ^^ MintCookieMonsterr THAT'S A GREAT IDEA and now everyone is going to try and save Blossom.**

**Blossom: It about time.**

**Me: Yea I agree. Now on to the story. And thanks you all for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's Pov<strong>

As we entered the house, from a hidden door that lead to the basement, we all split up in teams. We had each others phone numbers and promised to call each other if anything happens but we put our phone's in vibrate just in case.

So everyone when looking for Blossom in different directions except for Emma and Leila who said they have something they desperatly needed to do.

Blade, Griselda, Marisol, and Mike are a team. Boomer, Bubbles, Melanie, and Mark where another team. Mariah, Marcus, Lily, AND Lilith were a team after Buttercup almost threw a tantrum not wanting to be in a team with her. The last teasm was Buttercup, Butch, Emi, and Diego. I said I was going to go solo on this. Crystal told us spy on Leila and Emma.

We headed out and slowly we spread out. I heard a small voice yelling for help and run towards the owner.

**Griselda's Pov**

I was in a team with Mike, Marisol, and Blade. We were all talking, walking through the dark, lonely halls, and trying to find this Blossom girl when we heard something.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little purple zombie poser." **(I have absolute no idea if that's how you spell it. I admitt I'm a bad speller but that's because I'm young I will get better!)**

I turn around to see Princess and three other girls. Princess is a girl I met in my fourth period class with big puff balls. "And look she has her friends." The eldest one said and she looked alot like Princess. "Queen, what do you think we shall do with them." said the tall, skinny one that looked like a twig said. "Duitchess I say we...kill'em." The girl now known as Queen answered.

Oh no. I am not going to die in these people's hands espicially not Princess. In class I found she was a zombie like me and started to talk to her to find out she is a total bitch. That's why I went and started talking to Buttercup.

Just then Princess threw a punch at me and I barely had time to dodge it.

Pretty soon each of us were fighting someone. I was fighting Princess. Mike started to fight Queen. Marisol was fighting Dutchess and Blade had started to punch the last one. The chubby one.

They looked easy to fight but turned out to be harder that we suspected. They sure could fight. I guess they fight people at the mall to buy something that someone saw first.

"Ahh." I say as I fall on my ass. As I stood up I saw a asmirk on her ugly ass mouth. I need to turn on a notch or something before I actually lose this battle.

**Leila's Pov**

So after we left everyone in side me and Emma thought we should end something now before it was to late. See me and her used to hang out with the people that were doing all of this. That is until we found out they were planning something an didn't tell us.

When we found ourselves I heard them saying we were weak and wayyy to sweet. Yea right you Motherfuckers let's see who is sw eet when we find you. And they also were using us to find the people tey needed.

When Emma and me where in the cafeteria we weren't looking for them but only trying to find a place to sit that was close to Elizabeth and her posse. They were the only table to let us sit at a table.

When we found out their friend was missing we knew immediatley who she was.

So that's how we ended up trying to find everyone. We kept looking until we found the person that I would never thought of seeing her and really wished I was dreaming. It's not like this could be real. How could she be here. This has got to be a trick because standing in front of me is my old friend with three other guys. "Mella." Is all I can say. What would you say if you were me an dthe one in front of you was an old friend that you didn't even know was a monster?

**Butch's Pov**

So I was in a team with Buttercup, Emi, and Diego. Not bad. Sure it would be so much better without Emi and Diego but this works to. It could be worse. Her brother could be here. What do mean why? Didn't you read the prophecy? Hello! Even more over-protective then a father.

Well enough of that. I need to ask have any suggestions on how to get a girl to fall for you or to see if she actually likes you in anyway. I tried reading he rminds but for some reason I can't read her mind. It's like block or something and I couldn't het it unlocked. Boomer is suppose to help me but I think he is to busy with MY sister to help him.

I can't blame him if Brick asked me to help him with Blossom, tells me Buttercup likes me, I some how get the courage to ask her, and she says yes of course I'm going to spend most of time with her instead of helping Brick. But this is different because if Boomer does NOT help me I will get angry. Really angry and you don't want to see a pissed off vampire Butch.

Buttercup didn't seem to notice that I was quiet. In fact, I don't think she even notice I was there considering the fact that she was to busy talking to Emi and Diego and learning things about each other.

Then I here a soft voice behind me. "Hi Butch. Hi Diego." Me and Diego turn around at the sound of the lovely voice. We both see a girl with red hair and blue eyes. A guy with brown hair and brown eyes is standing next to her.

Wait I know that girl! Wait what's her name? Beth? No. Elisa? No. "Elizabeth!" Diego said. Oh yea! Elizabeth Catsin a siren. Oh no a siren's voice is hyptonizing. I immediatley cover my ears and shout to Diego to the same but it's to late he is already in her control.

Buttercup and Emi look confuse and don't know what's happening. Since they are girls they aren't effected by Elizabeth but who is the boy next to her?

Elizabeth starts singing and I fall on my knees knowing I can't last that long. Buttercup I hope you'll be alright. And with that I pretty sure I'm in her control since I can see everything that is happening but can't do anything to stop it. This means trouble.

**Bubbles's Pov**

So Boomer, Melanie, Mark, and I were walking down a hallway holding hands. Me with Boomer and Melanie with Mark.

I know I should be worried about Boomer's sister and the fact we are in danger but being with Boomer makes me feel protected.

I closed my eyes and kept on walking with Boomer but then just like in school I bumped into someone. I opened my eyes and see Mike again! What is he doing here? "Mike?" The others stand by me looking confused as well.

**Lilith's Pov**

Tell me why I'm walking down a hallway with Mariah, Marcus, and Lily and three bitches come out of nowhere. Then they start talking about it and how 'ugly' we are. Do they know who they are talking to?

The 'leader' reminds me of Blossom only she is slutty and stupid but she looks like her with her long red hair and dark pink eyes. The one on the left is like Bubbles with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Again mroe slutty and more stupid. The last one is like Buttercup with black hair and army green eyes. Difference? Even more annoying if possibly, more girly, slutty, and stupid.

I get angry, so do my teammates and we start to attack them. But punch after punch they keep coming back up. What are we doing wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So what do think? I hope you like it. It was a hard chapter to write since I had to stay after school all this week but yesterday I went to the Shedd Aquarium which was awesome.<strong>

**Buttercup: Well that's all see you in a _Short_ while.**

*****BYE-BYE*****


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: I'm back everyone. I had four fucking test yesterday, alot of homework that was due like a three page essay and I wanted this chapter to have action, romance, suspense, and drama so it took me a while but I hope you like it and thanks for being patient.**

**Brick: on with the story now and thank you all for reviewing.**

**Me:Yea I'm glad you all like the story so much ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's POV<strong>

Ok so I got caught. I'm just not the most sneakiest person ever. As everyone was staring I saw that there were 16 fucking people in her! I thought there was only Elizabeth, Mella, Mitch, Queen, and Elizabeth's dad!

There was a guy light brown hair and brown eyes. He looked normal. **(a/n: I thought his power would be to make up in visible people or control the wind or something because he makes up imaginary friends.)**

Then there was a guy with dirty blonde hair kind of like a surfer and light brown eyes. **(His name is Jake and he is half demon half human. That means he has a demon side for when he gets angry)**

Another guy was standing next to him with black hair and bright blue eyes. He had a dark aurora around him. **(BLACK MAGIC! His name is Luke)**

The next one had dark purple eyes and brown shaggy hair. **(Mind munipulater! His name is Carlos)**

Three slutty girls were in a corner but get this. One of them looks like ME! Another looks like Buttercup too! And the last one is a blonde with royal blue eyes.

Three more girls were by them with a very light shade of green skin. I know them already. They already gain their reputation of high school sluts. Royal, Dutchess, and Princess.

By the computer was a guy I know. I remember that red hair, those glasses, the intelligence, and the blue eyes. There is only one person that fits the description: Dexter. My ex-boyfriend!

"Well. Look who has come to join us," Elizabeth's dad said. He was a demon, a girly one at that, with black high heel boots that a girl would wear and a... dress?

"B-but she was in the cell when we left! I'm sure we locked it. I locked it myself after Mitch came out!" Elizabeth said trying to explain.

I still had the key to the cell in my hand and I guess Dexter saw it because then he blurted out, "SHE HAS A KEY!"

"How did she get a key! Him you only gave one to me, Elizabeth, Mitch, and Mella. Everyone else didn't get one!" Queen shouted at the demon.

"Who cares! Now I get to beat her up." Mella said heading towards me. This would be a good time to remember a spell but I always forget them when I get scared!

"Actually it seem we have guest," Him said in his girly voice pointing towards one of the tv. Sure enough, there were people outside. I think 20 people. I didn't know half of them but that's so sweet they came to rescue me.

"More badly dressed people?" Princess said.

"Now, now some of them are useful." Him said. "They are the ones we are looking for," he said and on the 5 screens came out a picture of 5 people. They said the names, who they were, and... their weakness! "The rest you can destory but bring those five." he said.

I got to help them. I headed for the door but Him stopped me. "Not so fast, witch." He grabbed me by my hands and put them behind my back.

_ERIF ERIF ERIF!_

I said and he loosen his grip on me just enough for me to release myself.

Then I felt myself get lifted from the air.

"You seem to have forgotten about me Bloss." Dexter said.

"Put me down, NOW!" I shouted.

"I think you should no how it felt when you dumped me." he said with anger in his eyes.

"What does that mean? I don't even remember what happened the day we broke up." He doesn't seem to care and I feel pain cursing to my body but I don't know who is causing it. Him or Dexter.

"Help!" I yelled but I'm sure no one could here me and if they can they will be to busy fighting the others to come to my rescue. I pass out...again. Before I do this time I hear the door burst open.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?" someone yells. I'm not sure who though.

**Buttercup's Pov**

What the hell! Why are Butch and Diego on the floor? Do they seriously hate this girls singing that much?

Butch, Diego, Emi, and I were in a team after I won the arguement that I didn't want to be with Lilith. She keeps on pulling tricks on me! She doesn't get it that even though I don't have powers I do get angry! She likes to seem me angry. So after I CALMLYrefused to be in her team she went with Lily, Marcus, and Mariah.**(Brick: Yea throwing a tantrum is a calm way to solve your problems. Buttercup: I didn't throw a tantrum!)**

I was talking to Emi and Diego. Butch was silent for some reason but I didn't bother asking him why. So we were discussing our favorite movies when all of a sudden I hear a voice from behind.

"Hi Butch. Hi Diego." it says. I turn around to face a girl with red hair, freckles, blue eyes, and braces. Next to her is a cute guy with brown hair, freckles, and brown eyes.

Did I just say he was cute? No I don't think so.

"Elizabeth!" Diego said. Something clicks in Butch head, he covers his ears, and tells Diego to do the same.

Emi looks confused but then her faces lights up as if she knows why they covered their ears but I just stand there confused.

Butch and Diego fall on their knees as she starts to sing but Emi and I aren't effected by anything. The boy next to Elizabeth isn't effected either but then I see earplugs in his ears.

I pretty sure these are the people that got Blossom! I charge towards the girl. No one can steal my brother's crush.

Something stops me though. A pale hand. Butch's hand. I thought he was on the ground. I then see Diego holding Emi's hands behind her back.

I look into Butch's eyes. They look dark and full of evil. Diego's eyes are the same. What did she do to them?

I release myself from his hold. Elizabeth has a satisficed smile on her face.

"Get the fairy and get rid of the shapeshifter." she said and I hear Emi scream in pain and Butch comes towards me.

I head towards Emi and kick Diego. He lets go of Emi and falls on the ground with his hands on his stomache. He is going to hate me when he gets back to normal. I help Emi up and we run for it.

We find a closet and lock ourselves inside. "They seem to be in control of Elizabeth but how?" I ask. "She's a siren. They are in her control until she releases them or we find a cure and get them back to normal. They can see what is happening but aren't able to stop temselves" Emi said.

I thought sirens were fake. Wait Emi is a shapeshifter! She can turn herself until Elizabeth.

"Emi can you turn yourself into Elizabeth?" I ask her.

"Um.. yea but only for a little while. I'm not that good at turing into a person. I'm better with animals." she said.

"For about how long can you turn into her?"

"I say about fifteen minutes max." she said.

"I guess we have to time it right. Let's go." I said.

I open te door slightly to see if the coast was clear.

"Come on." I said once I was sure no one was there.

We started walking when we spotted the guy that was with Elizabeth.

"Who are you?" Emi asked. "And what do you want?" I said.

"I'm Mitch and I want to help you." he said. I looked at Emi and I'm sure we were thinking the same thing.

"Yea right. You are working with them you want us dead." I said.

"If I wanted you dead, I would have already tried to attack you." he said.

He has a point there but can I really trust him. He was with Elizabeth but he really wasn't doing anything just standing there. Why woul he want to help us though? Why hasn't he attacked. "Prove it," Emi said.

He sighed. "The only reason I'm with Elizabeth is because she has my friends. I know where Blossom is and how to get out. I tried to help Blossom get out too. You can trust me." I'm not sure if he is lying or telling the truth but I make my decision.

"If I feel as if you do anything against us I will kill you myself," I said. He smiled. "Welcome to the team,"I say extending my hand and he takes it.

As we head out I feel like someone is watching me though. I would have thought it was a scheme Mitch plotted but I trust him for some reason and I want to go get Butch.

O_o

**Mella's Pov**

So I was with Jake, Luke, and Carlos. We were looking for the intruders when we met up with two people. One with short black hair and light green eyes. The other one is L-Leila. I know it's her she has the same sooth black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Mella," I heard her say. The other one is confuse I can tell. I just can't believe my old best friend is here. I haven't seen her in forever.

I didn't know what I was suppose to do. Was I suppose to attack her?

"Leila.. what are you doing her?" I asked. "Me?" she said as if she was shocked at what I just said, "What are you doing her?"

"She's our new partner since you two left." Luke said. Wait they know her? Why haven't they ever mentioned her or the other girl. I hear someone or something beind me and spot a girl with brown hair and violet eyes.

She sees me and comes out, "Who are you, guys?" she asks. "Crystal? What are you doing here?" the girl next to Leila says. "I decided to follow you guys." she says. "Whatever." Leila says.

I didn't know what to do so I punched Crystal. I really wanted to hit something all day. She fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow." she says. "Why did you punch her, Bitch." the girl I don't know says. She did not just call me a bitch! I turn to face her and get ready punch her too. "If you think about hitting her your dead." Leila said.

Oh so she's on their side. I get it. I have to take her down as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So how was that? I still have to do three more scenes of the other three groups and well I think this is like the longest chapter I written so far so I think it's a good place to stop it.<strong>

**Butch: Where am I and Diego.**

**Me: You'll see. And the person that's spying on Buttercup, Emi, and Mitch will be mention soon. She's an OC that belongs to BrizzyLuv.**

**Boomer: Well I guess that's everything.**

**Me: Yea just one more thing people. Please review I love all of the reviews and I'll see when I can write the next chapter.**

*****BYE-BYE*****


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Hi peoples! I have arrived with a new chapter I was going to upload tomorrow BUT I heard from someone that it was somebody's birthday so I got online and started to write! (even though I have homework but that can wait for now!)**

**Now let me see what I was going to say.. Oh yea I'm going to answer reviews like this**

**(_NAME)_: _Response_**

**Okay so yea..**

**MintCookieMonsterr: I agree with you!**

**ROCuevas: I added Dexter because it was either him, Floyd, Lloyd, or Elmor and I did see Dexter in one of the episodes! He was sleeping because it was nap time and didn't get to say anything but it WAS him.**

**blossom101: I remembered about Mariah being a more advance shapeshifter and about Marisol Ok! Hope you like the chapter!**

**IAteYourCookie: The reason its not a crossover is because it doesn't include the characters from Monster High. I named the story A Monster High because that's were I got my inspiration from.**

**meli31295: I love when you review you always give me a good review even though sometimes I write the chapters in a rush! Love ya! (n.h)**

**Skylar of Hufflepuff: For reals? People thought I was dead? Well I'm sorry for not updating fast I just had alot of assignments due and I'm having ex-best friend problems but I'll update as fast as I can.**

**KeroNya/Crystal: I don't know whether to use the username or your name because I know you and Elle have a shared account but yea I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**youngwriter22: I hope you like this chapter!**

**Lia: As you can see I got your review and can you say happy birthday to your sister for me? I hope she likes this chapter because it's dedicated to her!**

* * *

><p><strong>Marisol's Pov<strong>

I was in an old house fighting some slut named Dutchess, an ugly ass hell zombie freak, just to rescue a girl I've never met. She is Buttercup's brother Brick crush though and Mariah's best friend but I can't believe I've never met her.

Well I was fighting Dutchess but eveytime everytime I tried hitting her she would dodge it! I tried focusing but what I need was music. Music always helps me focus and calm down.

_This one for the guy with the boom a system,_

_Top down, AC with a coolin' system_

_When he comesup in the club, he be blazin' up_

_Got stacks on decks like he's savin up_

_And he ill, he real, he might have a deal_

_He pop bottles and got the right kind of bill_

_He cold, he dpe, he might sell coke_

_He's always in the air but never fly coach_

_He a mouthafukin trip, trip Sailor of the ship, ship_

_When he makes it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_

_That's the kind of dude I was looking for_

_And yes you'll get slapped if your lookin' hoe_

_I said, excuse me your a hell of a guy _

_I mean my, my, my your like pelican fly_

_I mean your so shy and I'm lovin your tie_

_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing in his eye, oh_

As I was singing this in my head I actually started to win her! See! Music does help me!

I knocked her out and checked on how the others were doing. Blade looked like she got in touch with demon-self. That girl must of got her pissed. She was throwing punch after punch hitting her right in the face. Her fists were glowing red and her eyes were filled with anger.

I turned to see Queen knocked out along with Princess. The only one not stopping was Blade. She wanted her dead I guess but we didn't have time for that!

"Blade! Stop your going to kill her permantly!" Griselda yelled.

"I don't fucking care! She deserves to die!" She yelled. As much as I agree with her she needs to stop. Even I stopped punching Dutchess.

We had to grab her and hold on to her until she calmed down. The slut passed out like the other sluts.

"You calm yet?" Mike asked.

"Yea, thanks." she said.

We then headed off. We should have killed the sluts.

**Boomer's Pov**

I was with Bubbles now in a team along with Lily and Lilith. We were trying to find Blossom when Bubbles ran into one.

She looked at him and then said, "Mike?" She knew him? Who is this guy?

He had light brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey Bubbles," he said with a seductive smile. HE DIDN"T NOT JUST DO THAT! SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!

Bubbles asked, "What are you doing here?" Trying to steal you from me, I said mentally.

"Oh nothing just trying to find someone." he said.

"Find who?" Lily asked cautionly.

"Well, you want to come and see Bubs?" he asked extending his arm.

I tried my best not to growl. "Can they come?" she asked.

"He can but they have to leave." He said pointing towards Lilith and Lily.

"And why is that," Lilith said stepping forward.

"Because I said."

"That's not a good enough response for us," Lilith said.

"Then I'll just have to get rid of you and the other girl aren't I?" he said sinisterly.

He is evil! I knew it.

"Let's go! Now!" he siad pulling Bubbles.

"Let go of her," I said taking her other hand. I punched him making him let go of Bubbles and pulling her towards me.

"You shouldn't have done that," He said. Then out of nowhere all these weird looking creatures started to pop out of nowhere.

Well they aren't going to hurt Bubbles. I love her death and I won't let anyone... or anything harm her mentally or physically.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: so short but I wanted to post it for Lia sister and I used Nicki Minaj's song super bass because well she raps just like Marisol does and one of my BFFs LOVES Nicki Minaj (I do too) and we sing along to her songs so I knew it by heart.<strong>

**Bubbles: I guess that's everything**

**Me: Yea well please review**

*****BYE-BYE*****


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Hey people! So today was the last day of school before winter break so I had alot of presents that I got from my friends. They are so nice and since I'm in a great mood here's the next chapter.**

**Review Responses!**

**ROCuevas: Yup! Yes I have.**

**meli31295: see you are just so sweet! Your one of my favorite reviewers and thanks!**

**blossom1o1: Okay I'll do my best to add it!**

**Lia: I'm so glad she liked it! I thought it was to short but I'm glad she liked it^^**

**MintCookieMonsterr: Marysues? That what those are called? Well then I don't like Marysues I understand why they make them but I just don't like them so I have no intentions of make one. Can you help me by if I ever start to make the story sound like that stop me?**

**becomingemo: Thanks so much!**

**BrizzyLuv: Yea she wasn't in the other one because well I need to add her at the right time and well the last one was to short but just wait. I promised to add her and I will if it's the last thing I do which I hope isn't.**

**Leila2469: I hate when the teachers give you a bunch of homework it's like we have nothing else to do. I'm glad you like the story though ^^**

**KeroNya: Sometimes I do that. Go online check everything write, review, and then get off remember my homework and get fustrated. I hate homework. And thanks that's nice of you to say that.**

**Pink0y0s: That's sounds like a hillarius scene! I wonder how I could add that? I'll make sure to give you the credit for it though :)**

**Zingfox: Yay a new reviewer! Well I'm glad you liked the story!**

**[blank]: you didn't write a name so I couldn't state it but yea I updated! And I did take my time I just needed a bit inspiration wich I got. Not say what for! That's a surprise!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Brick's POV<p>

So I ran to where the scream came from and when I did I wanted to kill everyone in sight. There was a dorky looking boy with red hair and blue eyes and a gay demon.

I could tell that he was a different kind of demon then me because of his skin. It was red. My skin actually looks normal. See there is three types of demons.

Type #1: Demons with red skin. They have like bad magic and try to make the world evil. They can still be evil and some of the most powerful monsters are this type of demon.

Type #2: Black eyes demon. My type. Our eyes turn black when we are at our full power or are pissed off. At this time it is advice to stay clear of us. We can observe some of the power of our oppenent therefore making them weaker. Very dangerous.

Lastly, Type #3: This demon is the weakest. It's the one that is on your shoulder that is always trying to make you make a bad decision. They just convince, persuade, and munipulate people but thankfully there is also and angel that helps you make the right choice.

He is a type #2. You can tell by his skin. The reason these idiots made me more angry than I already was was because there was an unconcisous Blossom floating in the air. She had an orange glow surrounding her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?" I yelled. I was beyond pissed and I'm sure my eyes had turn black by now because I felt energy ready to burst from me. My hands had a red color glowing.

Then I saw a bunch of screens up and they were recording everything that was happrning. I saw everyone fighting someone or arguing. My sister was on the screen and she looked connfused as fuck in the background Diego and Butch were on the floor covering their ears.

Yea these bastards were going to die if it was the last thing I did.

I charged forward to the dork. I tried punching him. He fell back but stood back again. So that didn't hurt the nerd did it? I did noticed something though. Blossom was now lower to the ground and the glow had faded a bit.

It's his fault! Wow, can I get any angrier.

"You hit just like my ex-girlfriend."

"I'm surprised you even had a girlfriend. Whoever it is must have bad taste in guys." I said.

"That person was Blossom."

I stand corrected he could make me angrier by saying he had dated Blossom.

* * *

><p><strong>Emi's POV<strong>

So me, Buttercup, and MITCH aka one of the persons trying to kill me and my friends, well use 6 of them to take over the world but still, are walking to try and go find Diego and Butch to rescue them.

Buttercup's plan was complicated and hard for me since I can't really shapeshift to humans as perfectly but I had to try my best.

Mitch was leading us to were he said he last saw Blossom. Where he thinks Elizabeth brought the boys. A

s we were going I kept having this weird feeling someone was following me. I would have told Buttercup because she either didn't noticed it or trusted Mitch more than I did. Which ever one I had decided not to tell her.

That is until I really got paranoid. I honestly tried my best to ignore him but I just couldn't stand it any longer.

"Who ever is fuckin there come out now!" I yelled.

I told you I was paranoid. Out came a girl with light brown skin, long black/brown hair in braids, and lavender eyes. She was about 5"6'.

I gasped.

"Brizzy?"

"Nice to see you again Emi," she said with a smile. Yea I remember her. She was my best friend. Well until I met Boomer then I kind of stopped hanging out with her. My bad. I just hope she isn't mad at me.

"What are you doing here, " I asked.

"Yea I never seen you around," Mitch said.

"I don't know who you are so explain what you are and why you are fuckin doin here." Buttercup said.

"I'm Brizzy Anderson. I'm half angel/half demon and I just was bored and well I saw alot of people coming here so I snuck in." she said.

"Okay so have you seen a girl with two guys following her around?" Buttercup asked.

"Yea they passed not so long ago. They went that way." She pointed to a door about 10 ft away.

"Thanks," I said.

"Sure thing," she said.

"Do you want to come wirth us? We could use all the help we can get." Mitch asked.

"Yea I loved to," she answered. Yay! A new member.

* * *

><p><strong>Leila's POV<strong>

Why did she fuckin hit Crystal? What did she do to her? NOTHING! That's what. Okay so yea I known Mella longer than Crystal but I wasn't just going to stand there while she punched her.

Yea I could tell she was angry but I didn't really care. She is trying to kill all my new friends! And why is she hangiong out with them.

We started to fight but they got an advantage in number. We all were getting tired and our powers were decreasing. I didn't know how longer we could take them.

Crystal was already on the floor and Emma was tired. What do we do?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: How's that? The last part is a bit short so I will start from there on the next chapter.<strong>

**Buttercup: Hope to see you before Christmas!**

**Me: Yea and please review. Love you all.**

*****BYE-BYE*****


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Hey so this is the last episode before Christmas. Why? Because tomorrow I know for sure in the morning my mom will make me help her make some dish for our family party. Everyone has to bring something. Then after I take a shower I will be wearing something my momo will hate. This always happens. We'll get in an arguement, I'll win, and I'll help my brother get dressed because he has horrible fashion sense. Once we go to the party we won't come home til like 3 a.m. The next day I will just be to tired and I'll be opening presents ^^ my dad said he was getting me a new phone! Yay!**

**Buttercup: Wow.**

**Me: yup so on to reviews!**

**ROCuevas: Oops. I guess I should have said if I did or didn't like it. Sorry but yea I do like it and Happy Holidays.**

**youngwriter22: Aww thanks and Merry Christmas to you as well. Love ya too.**

**MintCookieMonsterr: Thanks for the help. But which ones are on their way so I don't make them any you know bigger parts. Oh and Crystal is half mine half my sister but Carlos is all mine^^ I wanted to add one to the story too.**

**KeroNya: Cool I made a llama proud. It must be a smart llama if it can read. O_o and maybe yes maybe no. You have to keep reading.**

**meli31295: Yea I now it was short bur I only get like two hours on the computer but I'll make it better thanks for reviewing.**

**kuku88: How embarrassing! My bad I din't catch that mistake and it looks like you were the only one at least you were the only one to tell me so thanks I'll go bad and fix that. HIM is a type 1.**

**BrizzyLuv: Thats sweet of you to say so and I do like your character she will be an awesome addition to the story.**

**YoungNickizBaby: Happy Christmas and Merry New Years to you too XD thanks for the reviews.**

**Brick: all done now to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal's POV<strong>

This is hard they are really strong and I'm getting weaker and weaker. I can tell Leila and Emma were getting tired too. Emma looked tired and even though Leila was trying her best to look strong you could tell she was losing power.

I was already on the floor because the guy with shaggy brown hair and purple eyes somehow messed with my brain!

Leila was battling to people Mella, who used to be her friend, and the guy with black hair and bright blue eyes.

Emma just had to deal with the surfer looking dude. He looked tough though. He would appear somewhere, disappear and then appear somewhere else.

The one that looked the angriest was definetly Mella. She got even more angrier, I didn't know that was possible, when I managed to uppercut the guy I was fighting and then sent him flying with a high-jump kick.

How do I know how to fight you ask? From my dad, he is a bit over-protective and showed me self defense when I was 8 years old.

Well enough about the past back to the present. Leila had gone demon like and I couldn't see Mella any more. I felt something go right through me and I felt pain coursing thrugh my body.

Who did that? Lets see Leila is fighting the black haired boy. Emma is fighting te surfer dude. Well they looked like they were argueing about soemthing. Purple eyes was rubbing his eyes and getting up but where was Mella?

**Blade's Pov**

So we had just beat up the slutty zombies and heading toward a hallway now. Then I hear a voice.

"Are you guys leaving already?" the voice said we turned arund and saw the one thing we thought we wouldn't see. The zombies had gotten back up and it didn't look like they were just in a fight. They looked bruise/blood free.

"I thought we got rid of you guys," Griselda yelled.

Great, just great, I thought, How are we going to get rid of them if they keep coming?

**Lily's Pov**

So this guy shows out of nowhere and wants to get rid of me because I'm not in a stupid prophecy and then makes these weird creatures come out from the ground.

What are they?

Boomer looked ready to fight. He was in front of Bubbles in a fighting pose. His teeth had become sharp and looked ready to attack. Lilith appeared to have a plot planned to destroy all the creatures.

Good because I can't think of anything.

The creatures are different. There are seven of them and then there is the guy. Three of them are like rock monster. Which means they were made out of rocks and appeared very muscular. Therefore, they were very strong. Two of them were globs. One of them spit something at a picture on the wall and the picture became ashes right nefore our eyes. The last two were dragons. One white an dthe other one black. The white one had two heads and sharp teeth. The black one breathed fire.

I turned into my fox formed and got ready to attack.

_Take the dragons, Boomer has one of the rock monsters and the guy, Bubbles gets the other two rock monsters, I'll get the globs._

I'm going crazy! I'm hearing voices in my head.

_It's just me Lilith. Bubbles has this power too. It's a power angels have. You know like to help mortals make the right choice._

Oh so I'm not crazy. Good. And Okay I'll do my best.

I positon myself and got ready to attack. As soon as the dragons make a move I'll get attack.

**Blossom's POV**

I was still asleep. I was pretty sure of that but I could somehow here everything that was happening. The person that had come was Brick. He was fighting both the demon and Dexter.

I could hear how Dexter was trying to get him mad. I could feel and hear them fighting. It was like a screen was in my head that was showing me everything that was happening.

Brick had punched Dexter and Dexter had fallen back. That made Dexter powers weaken but not that much.

I also have to say... Brick had anger issues -_-||

He does! He was really pissed off.

I tried my best to wake up but couldn't. I knew it was the force field that was doing this though.

*_Sigh*_

Please win Brick!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that's all for now guys. I don't know what all of you celebrate so Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Holidays, and A Happy New Years though I think I'll update before 2012.<strong>

**Butch: You better I don't want to be in a trans forever.**

**Me: Whatever. Well bye guys! Please review!**

*****BYE-BYE*****


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Sup people. So this might be short because I have company. Four cousins, my two siblings, two aunts, one uncle, grandma, grandpa, mom, and dad but I really wanted to update before 2012 and tomorrow I obviously won't be able to because it'll be 2012. I'm also going to a party which I don't want to in Chicago. The one by where I live in my opinion is better so I'm angry about that.**

**Responses To Reviews**

**pureflowersand2684: Thanks and that's okay during the holidays I'm very busy. Love ya.**

**kuku88: yea after the holidays expect longer chapters from me! And I'm glad you like the story!**

**KeroNya: My angel goes away sometimes to! I think its lazy or something but when its there she makes me sweet. And yea she can like talk to you telepathically. Thanks for reviewing!**

**blossom1o1: I hope you enjoyed your christmas and happy new years and no that was Lilith she's part angel. Do you want Melanie to have that power to?**

**pink0y0s: I'm glad you love the story you make me happy to know that.**

**MintCookieMonsterr: Okay do those two got it! And no your not getting any angry rmail. Well I hope not. And your not the only one that thinks it's funny to see Brick mad I do too!**

**meli31295: Thanks and Happy New Years!**

**Rocuevas: Happy New Years! I hope you like the chapter!**

**Oh and youngwriter22 I don't know when I'll add your character but I will don't worry^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitch's POV<strong>

We went into the door that Brizzy said Elizabeth was in. It was dark but the door gave us some light to see. I don't see anyone.

"Hey Mitch nice to see you came back." a voice says from the back of me. I turn around towards the door. There Elizabeth stands. Behind her are Butch and Diego still under her control.

"And you brought the girls. We really only needed the weakling so we are going to have to get rid of the other two pest." she says with disgust as she says pest.

She closes the door. Any light that came from it was gone now. This gave them an advantage because since they have Butch and he can see in the dark they can attack us easily.

"Emi! Mitch! Brizzy!" someone yells after about a minute of pure silence.

Buttercup!

I try to see where she was. Dang! Why does she have powers? Oh yea I do!

_NETHGILNE NETHGILNE NETHGILNE_

_GNIRB EROM THGIL_

The room turns bright and I see everything that's happening.

Buttercup was trying to fight Butch. Key Word: Trying.

Emi saw it and shapeshift. Hey she not bad at doing that. She turns into Elizabeth and I myself couldn't tell the difference.

"Let Her GO!" She says in the same voice Elizabeth has! I wonder how long she can do this?

Right after she says that Butch stops.

"WHAT! NO! GET HER! DIEGO GET RID OF OUR GUEST!" Elizabeth screams clearly angry.

"NO Don't get rid of her!" Emi says pointing at Elizabeth.

"No get her!" Elizabeth pointed at Emi.

"NO her." Emi says.

"No her." Elizabeth says.

"HER." Emi says.

"HER YOU USELESS BITCHES!" Elizabeth says.

"I'M ELIZABETH DO WHAT I SAY." Emi says.

By now the boys were confused and were trying to cover their ears. Wow.

Then all of a sudden the boys scream in either fustration, pain, anger, or all of the above.

Good job Emi...I think.

**Mella's Pov**

I had it! How can they even be able to hit my team? Stupid hoes! I need to get rid of them even if Leila used to be my friend she's on their side now and is supporting them!

The weakest, well to me, seemed to be Crystal and the other two cared for her so I attacked her.

How? With my powers, Duh. What were you thinking.

As a saw her pass out, I was pleased with myself finally we are getting somewhere. Leila looked even more pissed of then she already did before. Her eyes were now pitched black.

She's even more angry at me and I know it by the way she is glaring at me with pure hatred. Whatever friendship we had before is gone and we both know it.

**Griselda's POV**

No Way! I thought they were unconscioce. We should have killed them.

"So what are we going to do run or fight?" I asked my group.

"We fight 'em we're not running from them." Mike said.

"Okay but let's switch I don't want to fight Princess anymore." I say.

"Aww is the little zombie wanna-be scared to fight." Princess said.

"Nevermind, I want to kill Princess myself." I say through gritted teeth.

I ran towards here ready to attack and punched her in the stomache.

I hate Princess!

We soon were all fighting but then all of a sudden there was a blinding light.

Somehow, Marisol, Mike, Blade, and I weren't effected but the sluts were. They were knocked out on the floor. We thought we should go find out from were the light came from so we headed forward. I hope those bitches were dead now.

**Bubbles's Pov**

Ow, my shoulder hurts. See I was fighting these two rock monsters when one of them tried through a rock at my head! I tried moving out of the way but he hit me. Not in my head, luckily, but my right shoulder.

Everyone else seemed to be doing alright. Everyone but me! So I got up and tried to use one of my powers. Quivering Shock. I guess I kind of messed up and after the blind light disappeared everyone, except me, was unconcios. Oh, oh.

I tried shaking Lily. Then went to Lilith and finally Boomer.

"Wake up, Boomer!" I shout.

"Boomer please wake up." Tears stroll down my cheeks. It's no use if he can't wake up by himself then no one can. Please wake up.

I lay down on his chest.

"What happen." I hear someone say.

I turn around to see Lilith has gain conciose again. At least she's here awake with me know. We try and wait for Lily and Boomer to wake up. Why did I use Quivering Shock?

"What happen here?" me and Lilith hear four voices say at the same time. By the doorway were Blade, Mike, Griselda, and Marisol with open mouths in shock.

Lilith points to me and then all ten eyes were staring at me. My tears were still strolling down my cheeks. How do I explain this?

I guess I should try to. I take a deep breath and exhale.

"I used Quivering Shock. It's a power that some pure angels have. When used correctly in knocks out the victim." I say pointing towards the knocked out bodies. "But I did it wrong instead of knocking out three monsters I knocked out anyone that was in 20ft radius of me."

"When will they you know wake up," Marisol asks.

"It deepens." I say.

"What does that mean? " Lilith that was right next to me asks.

"You have to conquer something..."

"What?" Mike says.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: What have you done Bubbles! * shaking her like crazy*<strong>

**Bubbles: I used a power...IN THE STORY!**

**Me: Yea and knocked them all out!**

**Butch: But you are the one that wrote the chapter.**

**Me: Shut up! See that's why I perfer your brothers better. Well Bye guys, please review even if it was short, and Happy New Years.**

**Expect longer chapter soon: It's one of my new years resolutions.**

*****BYE-BYE*****


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Hey everyone! Please dpn't be mad I been really busy!**

**Butch:Yea right!**

**Buttercup: Prove it!**

**Me: Well I had alot of homework, tests, exam, essays, I'm behind reviewing some stories and I had to practice for cheerleading. My friend somehow managed to get me into that :(**

**Bubbles: Ohh! Cheerleading!**

**Me: Yea all that AND I have a beta now. She's Tina also known as Queen BEE 16. So if you want to welcome her that be great so yea^^**

**Reviews' Responses**

**meli31295: Thanks hope you like the chapter!**

**ROCuevas: Thanks for the luck and that was Bubbles's most powerful attack!**

**xxxtricksterhirlxxx: Kk and thanks for the review!**

**pureflowersand2684: I don't really think I need to respond anything to you because we text each other but yea thanks!**

**becomingemo: Thanks for reviewing!**

**kuku88: I have fail...well today at least so the next chapter is dedicated to you and I'll make it extra long because this is a very short chapter :'(**

**BrizzyLuv: A funny scene? Yea I think I can add that for you since this is a short chapter. I don't know when though.**

**blossom1o1: Wow! That's cool! I wish I had any real power really. Monster/super humans are so lucky!**

**Rosy: Thanks I hope your new years is going great!**

**MintCookieMonsterr: Thank you for your review! And well Boomer IS NOt going to die! In this story he just needs to figure out something and it's true they haven't gotten married so I definetely won't kill him without that happening.**

**dragonroses: Thank you for the review!**

**storylover8199: thank you ^^**

**MeliRockStarNinja: I'm sorry I haven't reviewed your last chapter I been busy but I will soon! I promise and thank you!**

**BeautifulXFreak: You changed your name! Well yea I know when to add your OC but it comes somewhere in the ending.**

**KeroNya: Yea I would be an angel for a day...well at least just for the powers but I will be an angel of darkness then because well I would never be able to be all good no matter how much I try! and thank you^^**

**Lynn7667: Yea Boomer is really sweet! And Buttercup is tough!**

**IT Bluebead TI: Thank you that means alot to me!**

* * *

><p>Buttercup's POV<p>

I think Emi did it. The boys have now stopped screaming but were still on the ground, panting. Diego got up. He looked fine. Then Butch got up but he had hurt in his eyes. Did we hurt him?

I was about to ask them both if they were alright but then something happened. I don't know what it was. Like a bright, blinding light. One second I was in front of an Elizabeth ready to kill me, probably, and the next I was in a hallway...The same hallway that I saw in my vision earlier today. (A/N: Yea all this happen in one day XD) Why am I here, though? What happen to everybody else? I'm so lost...AND I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!

"Hello?" I say meekly. I hear something. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" I say again. Then I feel as if someone walks by me. Someone is definitely here. The room/cave whatever it is got a bit brighter and I was able to see more clearly. The lighting is still dim though.

Then just like in my daydream/vision whatever you want to call it, I see a guy. He has Black onyx hair and that's all I can see because I just get a glimpse as he runs somewhere.

"Wait! Stop!" I shout and try to catch up to him but he kept going faster and faster. He leads me farther into the cave and I think I lost him and myself too. I don't know where to go and every step I take seems to get me even more lost. I spy a light green light far away, deep into the tunnel. Something inside me tells me to go there but another says be careful.

I feel myself get goose bumps as I head closer to the light. Where is the boy that led me here? Is he still here? Why does he seem so familiar? That black hair though...I seen it somewhere.

There are only three people I know with hair as black wavy and smooth like that: me, my dad, and Butch. It obviously wasn't me. It looked too young to be my dad, who is 38. So...it must be...Butch. What is he doing here? Better question: WHERE ARE WE?

I came to a room finally with different color walls: one dark blue, another blood red, the third forest green, and the last just black. All the walls had writing on them. The green light looked to be in the next room.

I walked around the room and read what the walls said. The writing on the blue wall said, "The most powerful thing in life isn't attacks, powers, or strength. Everyone has strength and it comes from the h..." That's it. Something that starts with H?

The red wall said, "Smart and determine you must be to lead but remember you must also have f..." Have what? This message sounds more like it's meant for Brick then me.

I go to the forest green wall next. "Don't be afraid to let yourself fall..." Fall? Fall where or in what? The last wall was the black one.

The message it said was, "Congratulation you have succeed!" What is that suppose to mean? Did we win Elizabeth or something and if so where did everyone go?

Then I feel something in me. Well not a person but like something that's inside me or something. I see the green light from the other room come into the room I was in. It reached me and it surrounded me. I felt weird as the light picked me up somehow. I felt weak but at the same time powerful. I don't think that even makes sense but that's how I felt. The light seemed to go inside of me and I was put down on the floor.

I open my eyes again, since I had them close as I was in the air, as I touched the floor. My back felt to be as if a cool breeze had blown.

One second my back was cool and another as I was turning around to see where the breeze had come from I see black and green fairy dust?

Boomer's POV (He's in his dream land, vision, whatever you wish to call it.)

Where am I? It appears that I am in a forest but I don't recall how I got here. All I remember was fighting Mike and then hearing Bubbles shout Quivering Shock. I'm so confused right now. I guess I need to find my way out of the forest.

~30 minutes later~

I'M LOST! I can't find my way out and I been walking forever! Hehehe. This would be the time Blossom would be like 'quit complaining' or 'don't exaggerate'.

I miss her and My Bubbly Princess.

I knew this day wasn't going to be normal. Well, actually I didn't. I knew there was going to be a lot of monsters but not that I was going to be lost in a forest or trying to rescue my sister in this creepy old place.

I want to go home now or on a date with Bubs. When did I start calling her nicknames? I don't know and I don't really care anymore I just want to be with her right now.

"Traitor." I hear a voice whisper.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"Beware." The same voice says.

"Of what? Show yourself!" I shout.

"Beware of the one who will betray you all." It says.

"You have to get both girls on your side or both against but it won't work with one on both sided." Another voice says.

"What girls are you talking about?" I shout.

"You have been warned." They both said. Then all of a sudden two old lady ghost jump straight at me.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I shout. The next thing I know I'm back where I was fighting, but Lily, Bubbles, Griselda, Lilith, Mike, Marisol, and Blade all were staring at me with worry in their eyes.

"BOOMIE!" Bubbles yells and hugs me so tightly I can't breathe. I think I'm turning blue.

"H-help m-me." I manage to say. "Bubbles it's time to let Boomer go so he can breathe," Lily says.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Booms. I was just so worried I didn't know if you were going to..." she looks down but I see her eyes tearing up.

"That's okay, Bubbles. I'm here with you now. That's all that matters." I say hugging her trying to make her calm down.

Thanks, Boomer." She says as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment but we should go look for the others now." Marisol said.

"And I'm not a big fan of this mushy-gushy stuff." Blade said.

I see Lilith and Griselda rolling their eyes. We head out to find the others but I still have that vision replaying in my head over and over again.

What did the two old ghosts mean by traitor? Is there really a traitor among us?

Butch's POV (He is also was affected)

Blood...Human Blood...Everywhere... Want... Need.

Why do I have a sudden urge for human blood? I usually eat animal blood only but now I NEED HUMAN BLOOD!

I walk around the room. I can tell it used to be light green, white, and black.

Now, it's stained red from blood. The room, before the blood, was for a teenager if I guess right. The room is destroyed; there were pillows ripped, picture frames broken, shattered glass on the floor, and the mattress turn and outside in the balcony as if someone threw it out the broken window.

The smell of blood is fresh and my fangs are sticking out. My body desperately wants it but I know I shouldn't. I was raise not to bite humans. No matter how big a hatred I had towards them.

The room is dark but I can see clearly because of me being a vampire. The lights must have been broken. But by who and who's room am I in?

Ugh, I need to get out of here! The smell of this blood is killing me! I think I should look if anyone is in the house first. I can't just leave like this. I have to find out whose house I am in first.

I walk out of the room and into the hallway. Unlike the bedroom I was in, the rest of the house isn't in such a terrible condition. The kitchen is neat. The living room is spotless. The dining room is clean.

I walk into a bedroom. It's dark green with violet-red. The room is obviously for a married couple. There are two pictures on top of a desk. The first picture shows a couple being married. The man has red eyes and onyx black hair. The woman has fiery red hair and bright green eyes. The same color Buttercup has...

I put the picture down and pick up the other one. This picture showed a family of four. The woman and man from the other picture now older and two little kids, their kids, probably. What stunned me was how the little kids reminded me of two people. Sibling to be exact.

The boy was 6, I think he had a backwards hat on and was looking at the little. He had the same hair as his mother and his dad's red eyes. The little girl was smiling brightly her hair black as her dad reached her shoulder and had a flip. (A/N: like in the power puff girls)

This can't be Buttercup or Brick. Can't it? I decide to go check in another room. This room is a guy's room. The furniture and everything is either black or red.

I look around and head towards a dresser. I open the first drawer. I gasp.

Inside are a bunch of pictures of Brick, Buttercup, and other people. This IS their house. "That means..."

I say and dash towards the room I was in earlier before. "Buttercup! Are you in here?" I shout. _Please_, don't let the blood that I see be Buttercup's I prayed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so I wrote this chapter but it got deleted and then I was busy and when I wasn't I just was to lazy to type it over but then I thought I could either be a horrible person and let you guys wait even longer OR make this even better. I went with choice #2^_^ This chapter is dedicated to kuku88 because I failed her last time. And there will be a contest at the end of the chapter if you want to try it.**

**Responds to Reviews!**

**MintCookieMonsterr: Maybe maybe I guess you'll have to read on p.s. read your story Another Lifestyle:Amazing! Update soon please!**

**meli3195: Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**ROCuevas: I thought very long on who should be the traitor and I made it someone that would fit one clue it's not any of the ppg.(Not a very good clue but yea still a clue^^) And thanks for the luck!**

**Kayla: I would but if I do it won't go as good you'll see why soon. I need to add a twist to the story! I write more complex stories not the ones that you can like guess EXACTLY what will happen next so yea...**

**kuku88: Here's your chapter! And yea oops I guess I made a mistake my bad oh and wow great guess now you have to find out what the last wall means!**

**BrizzyLuv: Now you must be furious! But here how about I make the next chapter for you! Or a one shot or whatever but its your choice or a preview of the next chapter you don't have to do the contest at the end to get the prize you want just tell me ok?**

**KeroNya: No you didn't miss anything I guess I didn't really explain. Yousee when Bubbles used her attack not only Boomer passed out but so did Butch and Buttercup and all the things that are happening are in their minds and they have to solve something or find out about something. If you still don't get it just tell me and I'll try to explain it better.**

**Leila2469: Aww thanks and when you do write your story be sure to tell me! I'll read it! I love reading new ppg stories! And cool you learn the ch language! And ok I won't tell you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles's Pov<strong>

After Boomer awoke, he seemed different. It appeared that he was in his own world thinking about something. I hope he's okay. This is all my fault!

Boomer is distant now, Blossom is lost somewhere, Butch is nowhere to be found, AND all of our new friends might be in trouble!

This is the worst first day of school ever! Except for making new friends and getting a boyfriend of course.

I got a hold of Boomer's shoulder to stop him and let the others walk a bit ahead of us. He turns around to face me.

"Boomie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing, Bubbles. Lets just go." Boomer says

"Not until you tell me. What happen inside your mind, Boomer? What did you see or hear?" I asked. I really needed to know what had happen to him in the state he was in even before we go get my brother and his sister. They were strong and could take care of themselves for now.

**Boomer's POV**

Bubbles wouldn't drop it. Lilith, Blade, Marisol, Lily, Griselda, and Mike were ahead of us since Bubbles made me stop walking and turn towards her.

I couldn't just tell her! She trusted everyone of her new friends! She would probably even think I was lying to her!

Right now I would just try to solve it myself. I would tell her later. So when she asked me what I saw, heard, and everything that happened, I knew I had to persuade her that it was the time right now.

I leaned down and kissed her beautiful plum pink lips. You could tell she was shocked at first but then she started to kiss me back.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I grabbed her by her small waist. This is perfect.

**Buttercup's POV**

I wake up to have Emi, Mitch, Diego and Brizzy looking straight at me. They all looked concern for some reason but they also looked shocked.

I sat up and as I did some sparkles landed on my lap. They disappeared pretty soon but they were black and light green.

I turned around to see where it came from and saw black wings with green swirls.

As I turned around more sparkles appear. They were fairy dust! I looked down at my lap. I did get my wings I wasn't just dreaming that it happened!

"You got your wings." Mitch said.

"Yea," I say softly I'm surprised they heard.

"How?" Emi asks.

"I don't know..." I say quietly but in a louder tone then last time I talked. I was still so confuseed what did the dream mean? What did I need to know?

"That's okay. Maybe your Brick will know. And if hew doesn't your mom is sure to know." Brizzy says with an assuring smile which made me feel better since it's true. One of them has to know how I got my powers that way.

"Where's Butch?" I suddenly ask.

"He also passed out. As well as Skylar." Diego tells me.

"We tied Skylar up though." Emi says smiling.

"Butch is over there. We were trying to wake both of you up but then Mitch said you were waking up so we rushed here to see if you were," Brizzy says.

"So any of you know what was that thing that happened?" Diego asks.

"No idea but as soon as Butch wakes up we need to go find the others." I say.

"Aye Aye Captain Buttercup," Brizzy says like a pirate and salutes me.

She is funny, I think we will be good friends.

"Have any ideas on waking him up?" Mitch says.

"Cold water?" Diego suggests. "No, no, no! Wait! I got it!"

"What?" Emi asks.

"One word: rats." Diego answers with a smirk.

"Ummmm..." Mitch starts to say.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Brizzy says.

"How about we just let him wake up by himself?" I suggest.

"I agree with them, Diego." Emi says.

"Fine! Be like that! Ruin my fun! It's not like I been trying to remember a spell to gets some rats since he passed out or anything." Diego says angrily.

If this was anime, now would be the time my face would look like this: -_-"

I guess we have to wait until he wakes up.

**Butch's POV (Still in la la land or dream world or whatever!)**

No! No, no, no,no, no! This can't be real! No! How could this happen! Why didn't I see her before!

What happen!

As I reenter Buttercup's room, I notice something in the dark corner of her room.

As I get closer, I know what it is but I don't want to believe it. How can I believe it? It just doesn't seem real at all. Well it loook very realistic but I would have never imagined it.

In the corner was a very pale Buttercup. Her eyes were wide open but no light appeared from her normally bright eyes. What scared me the most was the ;arge puddle of blood coming from her neck.

There was a bite mark...a vampire mark. But not just any vampire mark but my mark. Every vampire's bite mark is different but I remember my clearly.

If this is real that means I-I-I did this to h-her. NO! This exactly why I felt the blood in the room unnresistable. It's her blood.

What does this all mean! I'm so confused. I drop to the floor next to the pale Buttercup.

What does it mean? I know I remember my dad saying something about biting someone but I can't remember clearly. I should have paid more attention.

The room starts to spin. Slowly at first that I didn't noticed but it gets quicker and quicker.

What's happening now?

Suddenly I'm lying on the floor and I quickly sit up.

In front of me is everyone in our group.

Brizzy, Mitch, Emi, Diego, and Buttercup. I look at Buttercup. She's fine! But wait! She has...wings? When did she get wings?

"Butch! Your alright!" Buttercup shouts.

"Yea I'm fine." I say trying to smile but only manage a small smirk since I'm to busy dealing with the shock that dream caused.

I need to stay a distance between me and Buttercup now. I don't trust myself being to close to her anymore.

"What happen to you in your dream?" Emi asks.

"Nothing...anything happen to you guys?" I say.

"Well Emi, Diego, and I weren't effected by whatever you, Buttercup, and Skylar were. We just far enough." Brizzy explains.

"So what happen to you, Buttercup?" I ask looking towards her.

"Hello! Do you not see my wings or something?" She says.

"Oh so those are real! I thought they were fake ones." I say trying to get her angry which I did because she let out a small growl.

"Why is Diego angry?" I ask noticing how Diego was glaring at no one in particular.

"Because he didn't get to wake you with rat bites everywhere." Mitch answers me.

"WHAT! Do you hate me or something?" I say.

"Noooo! But it would have been hillarous!" Diego says.

"I need to stay away from you. Who knows what you might try to do to me!" I shout.

"Come on! We need to find everyone else!" Brizzy says.

"Why? They'll be alright." I say.

"And what if the same thing that happened to me and you happened to them?" Buttercup asks raising an eyebrow.

"Ok ok I get you. Let's just go." I say.

And with that we go to find everyone else.

We turn the corner and "OW!" we all shout.

We literally ran into Bubbles, Boomer, Griselda, Mike, Lily, Marisol, Blade, and Lilith.

"Oh it's just you guys." Emi says as she sees who it is.

"Wait who is she? And what is he doing here?" Marisol says pointing at Brizzy then at Mitch.

"We met Brizzy on our way and Mitch is actually good." Buttercup explains.

"Sure. A little girl just happens to appear to help us ion this creepy old house." Blade said rolling her eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" Brizzy says.

"Oh nothing." Blade says.

"So what kind of creature are you?" Bubbles asks innocently.

"I'm a cyclops." Brizzy says.

Everyone but Bubbles looks at her strangely.

"Oh," Bubbles says and then looks like she thinking for a second. Now everyone looks at her.

"Wait a minute! Cyclops only have one eye you have two!" Bubbles says finally realizing that she wasn't a cyclops.

Oh Bubbles.

"Yea I was just joking." Brizzy says.

"Okay well we should go now! Lets go find everyone else! We don't have all day you know!" Mike says.

Who's left? Blossom, Crystal, Emma, Leila, Brick, Mariah, Melanie, Mark, and Marcus. Okay now that's not that much. I wonder if any of them has found Blossom yet. Oh and I wonder if any of Bubbles's group knows why I went to sleep.

NOT passed out! But went to sleep! Passing out is for wimps and sissy and I am not a wimp or sissy. I am a MAN!

* * *

><p><strong>ME: So long time no update huh? Well be glad I updated! Some of you may not know it but today is Ash Wednesday which is a holiday religion for me. Today would be the day I would have to give up something that I really love doing or having or something so at first I was going to pick fanfiction but then I thought it would also mean having you guys sacrifes something so I did something else. Oh but you only have to sacrify it until lent is over so for 40 days! Still alot for me!<strong>

**Brick: Now what's the contest?**

**Me: Oh yea whoever can solve this riddle will get a prize or prizes!**

**Bubbles: The riddle is..._What kind of bees make milk?_**

**Me: I got this from my friend^^**

**Boomer: And the clue is think about a baby!**

**ME: Here are the prize(s)**

**A chapter in their honor  
>A preview of a chapter<br>And I'll tell them any of the secrets they want to know about the story (Maximum:3)**

**1st person to get it gets all three prizes  
>2nd person to get it gets the first two prizes<br>And the 3rd gets a preview of the chapter**

**Me: Good luck and bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! I'm back! I didn't get into much trouble so I'm back and while I was grounded for abit with nothing to do I got this idea from my brother and me goofying off making a snack don't ask how -_- but I made myself not write anymore stories until I finish at least one so I'm trying my best not to type it because I really like it and to finish this one. Who knew this story would be more then 20 chapter long? Not me! That's for sure.**

**Oh and yea when I finish should this have a sequel? I need to know because if not I'll wrap up the story but if yes than I can make it a bit more suspenseful.**

**Sorry but I'm not going to answer reviews today but I am saying this.**

**Chapter Dedication is to BrizzyLuv. Next chapter to Nikki14091 and then MintCookieMonsterr.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leila's Pov<strong>

I was tired and exahaust. It was just me and Mella standing now. Everyone else was past out. I was angry at her and she was angry at me.

She thought I have betrayed her but I know she's the one who betrayed me by going with the people who betrayed me and lied to me and Emma!

"It's not to late you know?" Mella says still glaring at me with her hands in fist but a bit more relaxed than they were a second ago.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask glaring at her.

"You can just leave them and come back to us. We can be friends again." She says and releases her fists completely.

"Yea, sure I'm going to leave and betray Emma like all of them betrayed me." I say with pure sarcasm.

"They never betrayed you." She says.

"You're right they never betrayed me but they never told me the whole truth of everything that was happening did they?"

"Because you would exaggarate!" She screams.

"No I wouldn't!" I shout back.

''Yes!"

"NO!"

"How would you know if you left before they told you?" She shouts.

"They could have told me before!" I shout.

"Look you can come back or you can go with 'them' but know this. I never lied to you and this time I'll make sure they tell you everything." She says.

"Yea right." I scream.

"If you decide you want to be friends again you know my number." Mella says and just like that Mella, Carlos, Jake, and Luke were gone.

I tried waking Emma and Crystal up but they were in deep sleep. I couldn't wake them if it was the only way to save my life.

I tried dragging them but they were really heavy to pick up both...

Hey! Why should I even carry them? They never done anything like this for me!

_You know my number..._Mella's kept echoeing in my head. I reached for my phone in my pocket.

At first I was going to call some of my new friends but instead I pressed the number one.

I held the phone to me ear. _Was I doing the right thing?_

"Hello?" Mella's voice rang in my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's Pov<strong>

"Release, Blossom!" I yelled angrily.

"Why should we!" The red headed dork said.

"Because I said so! That's why!" I yelled.

"Wow, great reason there, stupid!" He yelled.

_I am NOT stupid!_

I punched angrily and threw him all the way to other side of the room. Blossom falls down from whatever was holding her up and groans.

Then the stupid red demon caught me by surprise and hit me in my back causing me to fall on my hands.

"Very stupid little boy." The demon said.

"I'm not stupid!" I say. I get up and kick him in the gut.

I keep kicking and punching him until I _think_ he is out cold.

I then rush towards Blossom to see if she is okay.

"Blossom! Are you alright?" I ask her as soon as I get to her.

"I should be asking you that." She says looking at my scars and bruises. Some of them hurt but I won't tell.

As long as she is fine, I'm alright too.

"Come on lets go find everyone else." I say as I try to stand up.

"Okay lets go." She says as I help her stand up.

* * *

><p><strong>Emi's Pov<strong>

As we went looking for everyone else, I couldn't help but notice how strange some of my friends were acting strange.

Boomer seemed distracted by something.

Butch was keeping a certain amount of space between him and Buttercup.

Buttercup was distracted by Mitch messing with her wings and something else.

Diego was angry but I knew why he was.

Brizzy seemed cautious and was staring at Blade intensly.

Blade was doing the same thing back at her.

Bubbles was trying to get Boomer to tell her something.

Mike kept teasing Marisol.

Lilith had an evil smirk as though she was planning something an was staring at Buttercup.

The only ones acting normal were Griselda, Lily, and I!

What is wrong with everyone?

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal's Pov<strong>

I wake up feeling horrible. My body hurts badly and it's a huge struggle for me to get up.

As I do get up, at first I don't recognize were I am or why my body feels terrible but the memories slowly come back to me.

I see Emma still unconcious by me. I wonder how long we been out?

Wait were is Leila? Or anybody else? Did they take her?

With that thought in mind, I try my best to wake up Emma.

"Emma! Get up! Come on! We need to go!" I say shaking her a bit.

"5 more minutes, please." She says.

"No come on! We need to go! Now!" I say shaking her harder.

"Ugh." Emma says standing up. "Where are we?" She asks after looking around and noticing she wasn't in her room.

"Nevermind, I remember," She says rubbing her head.

"Do you have any idea where Leila is?" I ask.

"No. I thought she was here, too!" Emma says looking around.

"Where is she?" I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's POV<strong>

Diego? Yea right. I been knowing him to long. And he is a guy so cross him out. Actually cross all the guys out. Now who is left.

Bubbles, Brizzy, Emma, Blossom, Melanie, Mariah, Emi, Crystal, Leila, Buttercup, Blade, Griselda, Lily, Lilith, and Marisol.

Great just fifteen people-_-

Okay first cross off the ones I know for sure aren't it. They said that one was on either side. One on our side and one on the other. Okay that answer nothing!

Well lets see Bubbles is an angel she can't lie. So I can cross her out. Emi has been my friend since like forever.(Exagerrating) I know Blossom is not it. She is my sister! And Mariah I've known her for a long time. Now I have to narrow it down from eleven. Well Bubbles did seem to trust Lily since she invited her along and she is small. So that makes ten.

Okay since Blossom trust Brick and Buttercup is Brick's younger sister I should cross her out along with Melanie and Marisol since they are Mariah's friends. BUT WHO CAN IT BE? THINK BOOMER,THINK!

Brizzy, Crystal, Leila, Blade, Griselda, Emma, or Lilith.

Wow I'm so confused right now! I wish I could tell someone but I don't know who.

"Boomer? What's wrong? Please tell me, you can trust me!" Bubbles says.

I think; _Should I tell her? She is my girlfriend but I'm not sure._

"You promise not to tell anyone?" I ask.

"Boomer, of course I won't tell anyone." She says.

"Well I had someone tell me something when I fainted." I say.

"What?" Bubbles asks.

"There is a traitor among one of us." I say.

"W-what?" She says.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." I say.

"So there is a freakin traitor among us? Who do they think they are breaking my trust!" Bubbles says. Wow I didn't think she would take it like this. Well it's better than her crying.

"What are you guys talking about?" Buttercup says as she catches up to us along with everyone else.

"I was just asking Boomer if he was feeling alright. You know because he passed out." Bubbles says.

_I though angels couldn't lie! Wait that's not really a lie since she did ask me if was alright._ As I was thinking I didn't see how Butch started to laugh out loud.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Butch says as he keeps laughing now clutched down on the floor holding his stomach.

Why the hell is he laughing?

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's POV<strong>

Butch is so weird but I kind of like that about him. It makes him seem really cute.

**_Yea it does, doesn't it?_**

Ahh! Who the fuck are you!

**_I'm your concious, duh!_**

You are not my concious because I don't think Butch is cute.

**_You know your just going to argue with yourself AND lose if you start a fight with me._**

Nah ah. Besides what will make you think I can't win?

**_Because I know everything about you but if you insult me you'll insult yourself._**

Sure, stupid whatever you say.

**_Now you just called yourself stupid. Admit it! You find Butch cute!_**

No I didn't and no i don't!

**_Yes you do!_**

Do NoT!

**_DO_ to!**

DO NOT!

**_DO TO! Now stop lying to_ yourself!**

Okay he is a little bit cute. And I mean a very small little itty bitty cute!

**_I knew_ it!**

Yea your right...

Wait! NO I'm not thinking that! I don't want to think that! Ahhh la de da da Blah blah blah blah blah! I can't hear you inner thoughts!

"I can't hear you." I accidently say out loud.

Everyone looks at me strangely but then look away. My bad...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that made out for the long wait! It took a bit longer than I thought to write this but it's up! Next week I'm going to be celebrating my birthday and each day I'm doing something different with someone or a group of friends. I can't wait!^^ But yea I'll update as soon as possible! ONLY 5 MORE DAYS TIL MY B-DAY! I should go some of my soccer teammates are coming over so we could practice so bye! And please review~!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: I know! Very late update and I'm sorry I guess I been kind of lazy and school drama as you all know is common to all kids that go to I'm not going to respond to everyone but I'll respond to SOME reviews. Ok? I'm not trying to be mean but I think you guys would you much rather read the chapter.**

**Leila 2469: I can't wait to read it. I know youl have great potential to write it so it will be an incredible story and I guess my friends were right when they said I should be a teacher :P**

**BeautifulXFreak: Remember in the last chapter how Butch said that passing out was for sissies? And then in the chapter Bubbles said that Boomer passed out so in Butch's mind that meant Bubbles was calling him a pussy. Hope that cleared that up :)**

**chocolat31; :O that's brilliant! I'm glad you said that! I AM going to do that now so thanks for the inspiration!**

**Well that's all the time I have because I'm sure you'll rather just read the chapter but thank you all for reviewing!**

**Chapter Dedication:Nikki14091**

* * *

><p><strong>Butch's Pov<strong>

After laughing so hard from what Bubbles had said, I started noticing things. Everyone was acting weird. The tension seemed so tensed until we heard a loud scream.

I turned around quickly to the source if the sound and see Buttercup. She was on the floor clutching her head in pain.

"Buttercup!" I scream but my feet didn't move towards her. I wanted to go over to her and comfort her. To ask her what's wrong and make it better but in the back of my head I see her like she was in my unconscious state of being; in a dark corner, lifeless, and covered in blood. My body resisted the urge to move towards her because of that.

Instead of me being the one to run towards her, it was Mitch who came to comfort her. Followed by Bubbles and Emi. Then Boomer and Lily and everyone else but me.

I felt horrible, as if a part of me was torn off as I see a few run off tears roll down Buttercup's cheeks.

_What's wrong with me?_ I ask myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's POV<strong>

Brick and I were looking for everyone else so we could get out of this lousy house when, I noticed that something was up with Brick.

"Hey, Brick, are you okay?" I asked staring straight into his blood red eyes. I could see confusion and a bit of fear in his eyes.

"I don't know," He answers honestly.

I can tell he truly doesn't know but I also know he has an idea about what it is and I need him to tell me.

He came all the way here to save me with everyone else, I need to at least try and help him with this.

I give him 'the stare' and he sighs.

"I think it has to do with Buttercup." He confesses.

"Why would you assume it has something to do with your sister?" I ask Brick.

"Because...ever since she was born and my parents had told me that it was my responsibility to watch over her when they weren't there, I've had this certain connection with her that when something happens to her I feel this strange sensation. I have been feeling like this ever since we split up. I ignored it at first but now I can't. I just can't. I need to find her." He tells me.

_Wow,_ I think, _he real is sweet. He cares alot for his sister even though he knows she can take care of herself._

"That's sweet, Brick, but you know she is a warrior." I say to him.

"Yea I know but still she IS my younger sister." He says.

"I understand. It's sort of like me and Boomer. I feel like he is to naive and sweet and people will take advantage of him for that but I know that I can't protect him forever and that he needs to do things by himself. So as an older sibling I say...We need to go find her. Younger siblings can get in HUGE trouble! Who knows what they are able to get into!" I say ending my speech and rushing out with Brick.

"I thought your speech was suppose to be encouraging!" Brick shouts once he caught up with me.

"It is! Now your even more encouraged to find her!" I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's POV<strong>

Blossom did NOT do a good job encouraging me to trust my sister! I'm currently running next to Blossom and looking for everyone else when I hear it.

A loud, ear piercing scream...And not just anybody's scream but Buttercup's scream.

I freeze and so does Blossom. She can tell that I know who's the one that screamed but she just doesn't want me to panic.

To late. I run. I run as fast as I ever have and head straight were I think the source of the scream is.

I think my mind is playing tricks on me now because I end up in a dead end. I turn around just passing Blossom who was catching up to me and run to another hallway. Unfortunately, that hallway also ends up a dead end.

I shout in frustration and slam my fist in the wall creating a hole. The drywall creates dust and makes it both harder to breathe and see. I grit my teeth together as the white powder from the drywall clears and you can see.

"Brick! Brick!" I hear a voice shouts and comes closer to me but all that I can think of is how disappointed my parents would be and what could possibly have happened to Buttercup to make her scream like that.

"Brick! Don't run away from me like that!" Blossom says standing in front of me now.

My eyes burn from the dust I created and are teary eyed, just like Blossom but I don't know if it was the dust or that I ran that caused Blossom to get teary eyed.

I stay silent, not bothering to respond to her.

"Brick! Say something! Anything! Please!" She shouts.

"JUST SHUT UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO DAY! YOU COULDN'T JUST GET TO YOUR DAMN SECOND PERIOD CLASS WITHOUT PLAYING DAMSEL IN DISTRESS, COULDN'T YOU? IT'S YOUR FAULT. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT EVERYONE IS HERE!" I shout.

As soon as I do, I see tears spilling out of Blossom's eyes but I'm still angry at her. She takes a step back away from me.

"I'm freaking SORRY! I didn't mean for this to happen!" She screams back at me and runs off.

I see her run and all my anger disappears for now. The feeling gets replaced with guilt and I begin to run after Blossom.

"Blossom!" I shout at her, hoping she will stop but she doesn't. If anything, she runs of faster, refusing to look back at me.

"Blossom, slow down!"

I end up losing her and out of breathe. I sink down the wall next to me.

_What did I just do? I'm so stupid! How could I have done that! You stupid moron! You son of bitch! Why the hell would you do that!_

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's POV<strong>

_It's your fault. It's all your fault everyone is here!_

Those words kept repeating in my mind over and over again. I believed it though. I believed what Brick had just told me. Why? Why did it all had to be my fault.

As Brick said those words and I had apologized, I did the only thing I could think of doing; I ran. I ran off leaving Brick behind me.

I heard call after me but my mind came to the conclusion that he was just going to yell at me more and sped up.

I stopped after awhile, once I knew I had lost Brick.

Only now did I notice the run off tears. He made me cry. He was one of the few people that ever made me cry and that just made my eyes well up more with tears.

I had felt something for him when I first met him and I had began to fall for him when he came to save me but when he had shouted at me he had crushed me.

Why was I that stupid! Why would he ever had liked me! He probably just came here so tomorrow he could brag about it and become the ever so popular demon with girls all over him because of his 'heroic' character!

Once thinking of this I just fell to the floor crying with my hands covering my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles's POV<strong>

As I comforted Buttercup, I suddenly felt something. It was if I knew something was going to happen but I just didn't know what.

I don't like this house at all, I want to go home!

I think Boomer noticed that feeling or energy or something because I saw him looking around too...expecting for something or someone.

Then I see Butch. He was just staring at us but not daring to approach us. He looked like he was in pain. Why did he come close to us or try to comfort Buttercup? Even Lilith was trying to help!

Buttercup had stopped crying but still refused to talk to us or tell us why she screamed. Whatever it was it most be serious because she doesn't seem like the person to start crying over nothing.

After a while of persuading Buttercup to get up so we could leave, we all were heading out.

Then I see it! The most beautiful thing I've seen in this entire house! The exit! Just down the hallway.

"Okay so how about some of you go and the rest go and find everyone else?" Mike says.

"Sure. Who wants to leave?" Almost everyone raised their hands.

"Okay well I know this house better than all of you so I HAVE to stay." Mitch says.

"I'll stay too." Butch says.

"So will I!" Diego says.

"Ok there are 19 of us and we need to find 5 more people how should we split up?" Marisol says.

"Okay Bubbles, Lily, Marisol, Griselda, Buttercup, Brizzy, and Emi, how about you guys go out while we handle this." Lilith says.

"Hey! Why do we have to leave?" Buttercup says.

"Yea, I know this house too, you know!" Brizzy says.

"Because Buttercup you cried, Lily your young and it's getting late, Bubbles has to take Lily home, and Emi, Brizzy, Marisol and Griselda you guys are better at making sure Buttercup doesn't come back in." Lilith says.

After that, we just headed towards the exit and the other 12 split in to two groups.

"Ugh, I want to help too!" Buttercup says after a while.

"So do we but they said we had to go, so let's just go." Griselda says.

"Whatever, we can still stay!" Marisol says being just as stubborn as Buttercup.

"Well maybe we could." Emi says.

"Yea then we could prove the rest that we could do it and better!" Brizzy says.

"Yea! It's hardly 4:30! My curfew is at 8!" Lily says siding with them.

"Well...," Griselda, Emi, and I say together," I guess we could stay..."

"YES!" The other 5 say and high-five each other.

And like that we turned around and headed the upset way of the exit.

Noooo! We were so close to getting out of here! Maybe I made the wrong choice! Let's turn around! Turn around! Please!

* * *

><p><strong>Brizzy's Pov<strong>

Now we were going to help the rest! Yes. We were all talking and getting to know each other when we heard something... at least I did.

I decided I was just jumping to conclusions and nothing was there so I ignored it but I kept hearing it.

I think the others did too because their chattering slowly stop and we stopped walking.

"Come on guys! It's just our imagination!" Buttercup says and we decide to keep going but I kept feeling as if it was the wrong choice.

A little bit afterwards, I smelled something. It was very strange and I couldn't identify what it was but I began to feel weak and tired.

I looked to others and they were in the same stage as me. I fell to my knees in exhaustion as did the others and I slowly fell to the ground.

As I was about to enter deep sleep, I see red smoke and claws going to grab the now unconscious Buttercup. The last thing I hear is, "I got you now my dark fairy!" followed by chuckling. Buttercup...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: What do you? I know it's been long so I tried to make it more suspenseful so if it's not as good I'm sorry I just need to get back to writing! I been busy with guy drama but thanks to my friend Queen BEE 16 I think I got it now!<strong>

**And I decide to finish this story first! SO basically I'll be updating and focusing more on this story than the others BUT I will still update the other ones to just not as often^^**

**Now if you could all just do me a great big favor and press that review botton I shall upload the next chapter faster than what it took for this one to be up! Please~! I know you all might be angry but please! It encourages me to write!**


End file.
